Sempai is a big meanie
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Mikan is Natsumes little kohai, but Natsume starts to feel differently about Mikan, will Mikan return his feelings or get rejected. read to find out. Bad summary. NxM Finished Please read Epilogue
1. Chapter 1 Natsume Sempai

**First time ever writing so please go easy on me XDDDDDD**

_Flashback_

_Natsume's P.O.V_

_I was walking outside the school when i bumped into a brunette haired girl, with curls that reached her waist, and hazel orbs that any guy could drown in. I realized I was staring alot and looked down._

_" Oi, watch where your going." I said in my cold, stoic voice. Reluctently I walked past her. Just as I did, I could hear footsteps behind me, and got pissed, I was about to turn around to yell at her, but was shocked to see what was infront of me._

_We were inchs away and she had and adorable expression on her face...WAIT WHAT? Did I just say that? THE Natsume Hyuuga does not say "Adorable". Man this girl is messing me up._

_"Ne, gomen but could you please help me, i'm a bit lost" she said with puppy dog eyes that i couldn't resist. _

"_Hn" I replied and kept on walking, expecting her to follow, but she just stood there with teary eyes and her cheeks puffed up._

_"Meanie" she quietly whispered, no loudly, to herself._

_"Hn fine, little girl just try and keep up" I said in a monotone. Traces of tears disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a huge smile. Damn, she tricked me._

_"Arigato gozaimas" She bowed her head and started to follow. There was an awkward silience between us and she decided to break it._

_"Ne, what's your name?"_

_"Natsume, Hyuuga"_

_"Oh, watashi wa Mikan Sakura" She blurted out happily as she skipped forward. A small smirk crept on my mouth. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and asked_

_"Where are we going?" _

_"To class, baka, what does it look like"_

_"Mou, i am not a baka, and why are we going to the high school division" _

_"Cause that's where your class is P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S." I smirked once again_

_"Eh? ... WHAT? HENTAIII!" she screamed so loud realizing i saw her undies, _

_I smirked again_

_"This is not my class" She continued on_

_"..."_

_"I'm not in high school" _

_"..." _

_"I'm in middle school, final year"_

_"..."_

_"HELLOOOO"_

_"Hn, whatever" I said casually, but inside i was thinking_

_"WHAT! she's in middle school, i should've known, she's too small, but still why do i have this feeling of disappointment?"_

_"Well then, i guess your my sempai, cause your in high school right?"_

_i like the sound of that, sempai...WAIT WHAT? Bad thoughts shoo _

_"Tsk"_

_"Natsume sempai, arigato for helping me, I'll see you around!" She yelled while clumisly running backwards._

_"Tk she you around polka" I thought as i smirked once more_

Flashback ends

Its been a week since i saw her, Mikan, and i was beginning to think i never would until...

I stopped in my tracks and was shocked to see SHE was infront of me. She must have been running cause he face was all sweaty and was panting, but she was still gorgeous. HUH GORGEOUS, I MUST BE CRAZY, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME, no something is wrong with this girl she has this ability to brighten your day.

She was the first one to speak... kind of

"Natsume pant sempai pant fancy pant meeting pant you pant here pant" she finally calmed her pulse and returned into a cheesy grin.

"Hn" Was all i could say

"Mou, sempai, is that you can say to your little kohai, that ran all the way just to see sempai?" She pouted and my heart felt warm and fuzzy.

"No one told you to run here, and since when were you my"little kohai" But on the inside i felt happy to know she ran alll the way over here just to see me.

"Natsume sempai, i didn't run to see YOU, i ran because all these guys were after me" she said while sighing

That irritated me, the nerve to run after MY polka... EH?

"whatever" i replied, feeling a huge amount of disappointment again, but hey how much could she possibly mean to me right?

Little did i know...

**KYAAA how was it, was is gud, was it okayy, was it awesome? Did it suck? sorry for any mistakess i made, but its the first fan fic i wrote so pleeeeaaassse go easy on me ARIGATO!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited With

**I don't own GA RxR plzz **

**Mikan P.O.V**

I was walking quietly along sempai, while glanced at him slightly. Natsume sempai looks really handsome i'm reallly lucky to have him as my first sempai.

"Like what your seeing little girl" He said, eh? then i realized i was staring at him for too long, and i blushed.

"Natsume sempai, you meanie" And he smirked

"Tsk" and there was another silience between us and so i decided to break it again, i was never one shut up.

'Ne, sempai, where are we going?"

"..." and he kept on walking.

Sigh,For the past few days , i felt lonely for some reason without sempai, i made new friends though, Anna and Nonoko, they're really nice and peppy but something still feels missing. hehe i kinda forgot why i came to this Academy in the first place, after i met with sempai and the twins,i forgot about my whole mission, but i'm sure i'll figure it out soon... i think. Then sempai must have noticed i was unusually quiet.

"Cat got your tongue strawberries" He smirked

...

"KYAAAA NATSUME SEMPAI HENTAIIII" and started to chase him, he took a left in the hallway, so ran after him but instead bumped into another person. He had short blonde hair, with light blue eyes, he seemed the same age as Sempai but he had a gentler expression on his face and was holding a...A BUNNY. KAWAII. he reached to grab my hand cause i fell on the ground.

"sorry bout that, are you okay?" He said in a worried voice and i blushed hard as a tomato

"h-hai, a-arigato" i stuttered, which was not like me

Soon after, Natsume sempai came in with a worried expression. HE MUST CARE ABOUT ME, aww sempai i'm alright, i was about to say but

"Hey Ruka, you okay, sorry about her, she's really clumsy" Eh, he was worried about his friend, Ruka? I automatically made a pouty face.

"Mou, sempai i am not clumsy" he opened his mouth to say something but Ruka cut him off

"Gomen, about natsume, he's actually really nice, i'm Ruka by the way" KYAA he's so princely. but natsume seemed to twitch

"M-Mikan Sakura" EEK i stuttered again. But thankfully Ruka sempai didn't notice, Unthankfully Natsume sempai did.

'Whats with the stutter, polka"

"I HAVE A NAME SEMPAI IT'S-" i was cut off

"Mikan" someone said behind me, and i turned to see who it was and was flabergasted.

"Hotaru" she was Hotaru, my childhood friend, she has short velvet hair, with cold violet orbs. She is also known as the Ice Queen, known for blackmailing people, EVEN ME her bestfriend, or so i think. But i know she still cares for people.

"Baka, what are you doing here" THEN IT HIT ME, my mission, was to reunite with Hotaru

"H-HOTARUU" and i ran to give her a hug...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

she hit me instead with her baka gun. I started to cry and completely forgot about sempai's

"Hey little girl you know her?" Natsume sempai said while Ruka sempai was comforting me.

"Hai, Hotaru is my best friend"

"who said i was your best friend baka" Hotaru said

"I did"

"..." few seconds later, her expression softened and she opened her arms letting me know she could hug me. and me being me of course took advantage of it.

"HOTARUUU, I MISSED YOU" I said while running to her

"Missed you too baka" She whispered to me

Then she pushed me away

"So you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here for you Hotaru"

'I thought you came here to see me little girl" Natsume sempai teased

"I did, but i came to this academy to see Hotaru"

"Just as i thought, a baka like you couldn't possibly be in high school" Hotaru retorted

"Mou, Hotaru, i'm not a baka"

"..."

"Ne, Hotaru?"

"what"

"What are YOU doing here in high school?"

"I study here" She simply replied

"EHH, But your the same age as ME"

"I skipped a grade"

"WOW i knew MY hotaru was smart, but to skip a grade"

"Who said i was yours"

"I did"

"*sigh*"

"So, I guessed Hotaru is now my sempai as well... KYAAAA HOTARU SEMPAI" I screamed whil everyone blocked their ears

"Shut up polka" Natsume sempai said, and i blushed a bit

Suddenly i felt someone grab my wrist and dragged me to a classroom.

it was Hotaru.

EEK I'M BLUSHING, MY UNDYING LOVE FOR HOTARU, YOU MUST HAVE MISSED YOUR WIFE **(Mikan=wife, Hotaru=husband)**

She slowly opened the door, and I was shocked to see...

**hahaha how was it? i had trouble explaing everything but hopefully you get it. **


	3. Chapter 3 How To Smile

**Thank you for the reviews they really made my dayy. ARIGATO**

**k hope you'll like it**

_She slowly opened the door, and i was shocked to see..._

_

* * *

_

Mikan's P.O.V.

The whole classroom out of control, the moment the door opened, Hotaru ducked and i was hit by a...A BALL?

The kids were all out of their seats, some were talking, some were fighting, some were even running around like a crazy lunatic. Man, is this what high school is, cause if it is i don't ever wanna graduate. Hotaru gracefully walked through, and sat in her seat, and started working on her inventions. Yes, thats right, my Hotaru is a GENIUS, she makes these crazy things such as the baka gun.

Soon after Natsume sempai, and Ruka sempai came in and the whole class died down. Wow they must have a huge influence around here.

"Oi, polka what're you standing around for" Sempai said as he pulled a manga over his face.

All eyes turned on me, and I returned their gazes with a cheerful smile.

"HAI, watashi wa Mikan Sakura des ne, and I am 11 years old. Please take care of me" I said and bowed my head. There was a moment of silience then the whole class yelled

"KAWAIIII"

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

"KAWAII" everyone yelled, and I blocked my ears. Guys were fawning over polka, and girls were looking at her as if she was some kind of doll. That got me mad, so I glared at them. They DARE go near MY polka. Oh great here we go again, stop it Natsume, this isn't like you. Then a dirty blonde, with a cheesy grin came up to me and said.

"Hey Natsume, jealous are we" He said

"Hn"

"It's ok, it's okayy cause your secret is safe with me" He replied with a wider smile. Damn, he' was pissing me off.

"Shut it Koko" And I gave him one of my deadly glares,

"o-okay then b-bye' And ran off.

Then I pulled my manga over my face again and secretly took a peek at polka. She was TALKING TO A BUNCH OF GUYS. Then I felt a weird feeling, my fist clenched, my eyebrows tightened, and i gave off a bad aura around me.

one word:Jealousy

But that couldnn't be possible right? I mean i barely know her, and she's a year younger then me. and with that, I shook off the feeling and left the class.

* * *

BAck to Mikan's P.O.V.

All these people were around me and mainly guys. I didn't really know why but they were saying things like

"What class are you in?"

"Where do you live"

"Are you single"

"Your cute"

"I love you"

EHHH what is wrong with these people, I chuckled nervously.

"Gomen, I think I should go now, sayonara minna" and with that I ran off. The same thing has been happening over and over. People would come up to me and ask these random questions. And when I didn't answer they would chase after me. That's actually how I met Natsume sempai. Speaking of which, where is he? I didn't see him in the classroom.

I started running around, looking for him and finally spotted him at a Sakura tree. He seemed to be sleeping. so I poked him in the cheeks with a stick. We were inchs away when he slowly opened his eys angrily. but was suddenly taken back

"Oi what are you doing?" he said after returning to his angry expression

"I was looking for you sempai" Then his face went red, and being me I thought he was sick.

"Ne, Sempai are you okay? you look sick" leaning in closer, and he blushed even more.

"Tsk whatever" Then he looked away

"oh, okay" I simply said and sat down next to him.

Silience engulfed us and I looked up to see Sakura petals. It was so beautiful, I was at lost for words... ME

"Ne, sempai?"

"..." and I took it as a sign to continue

"How come you never smile?" I blurted out, and he seemed a bit suprised but then went back to his cold face.

"I dunno" he mumbled,

"Well it's really easy, you just turn the corner of your lips and show off your teeth .SEEE" I said while smiling the biggest smile I ever smiled. And a few seconds later he smirked, no wait, he smiled.

just a small smile.

But that smile never left my head...

**Sooo what did you think, this was actually gonna be about meeting everybody, but I got carried away and turned into how to smile**

**Hope you won't mind**

**RXR THX**


	4. Chapter 4 Typical Of That Baka

**Hey guys as usual i don't own anything especially GA **

**Enjoy!**

Mikan's P.O.V.

It was beginning to rain, but I was still sitting under the Sakura tree, gazing on the stars. Natsume sempai already left, because he ran after Hotaru sempai, when she took a picture of him smiling.I giggled at the thought, thinking of buying one of those pictures, but I know they would cost alot. And knowing Hotaru sempai, she would overcharge me.

I was starting to drift into sleep when.

"Um, excuse me," I heard someone say. So i slighty opened my eyes to see Ruka sempai, with his hair dripping wet. Overall he was like your regular prince charming. Even in the rain.

"Eh" was i could say

"Sakura san, you'll get a cold sleeping in the rain" He said as he smiled slightly. But that made me feel like there was nothing that could harm me.

"Hai" I whispered and stood up. Awkwardly walking together I started to figit with my fingers.

"Ne, Sakura san"

"You can call me Mikan, Sempai" I said with a smile

"Do you-" He was cut off by a mob of yells

"Mikannn" someone was yelling on one side

"Rukaaa" Someone was yelling on the other.

It was Anna and Nonoko looking for me, ever since I disappeared from classs.

And on the other side was, Ruka sempai's friends I presumed, looking for Ruka.

"Mikan pant we've pant been pant looking pant all pant over pant for pant you pant" My friends said, trying to catch up with their breath.

"Gomen, guys i was being chased again." **(remember when Mikan met Natsume)**

"Ohh, i see...So who's that?" Anna said while pointing to Ruka sempai

"Anna and Nonoko, this is Ruka sempai. Sempai, this is Anna and Nonoko, they're my friends"

"Hi" Ruka sempai said with one of his lovely smiles. Both Anna and Nonoko blushed

"O-oh h-hi" But all of a sudden...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ruka sempai and I were hit by the Baka gun, by none other then

"Hey you two baka's, where were you, you made everyone worry" The infamous Hotaru.

"Mouuu, Hotaru sempai, gomen" And behind hotaru sempai was a bunch other people. They came up to me and said

"Hey, I'm Koko Yome, nice to meet cha" The dirty blonde said with the cheesy grin

"Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita" The one with the glasses said shyly.

"Mochu **(Forgot his name srry)** The one with the buzz cut said

"Sumire Shouda, President of Natsume and Ruka's fan club" The one with permy green hair said. Ehh Sempai;s had a fan club?

"Misaki Harada, And that's Tsubasa Andou" The pink haired one said

"Hey I' could've said that myself" The one with blue mid-night hair , with beanie on his head, and a star tatoo on his face said.

"Well too bad" Misaki said while hitting him on the head, not so lightly.

And unconciously I giggled, and their attention turned to me.

"Haiii, WATASHI WAS MIKAN SAKURA DES NE" I said ever so cheerfully.

"Hey how old are you little squirt?" Tsubasa said

"11 years old, turning 12 in january"

"KYAA, your two years younger then us, chibi" Misaki SEMPAI said

"Well,11 or 12 doesn't matter, as long as she stays away from Natsume and Ruka sama" the Permy one said, Sumire

"Demo, Permy sempai"

"EHH PERMY"

"Haiiii, P-E-R-M-Y SEMPAI"

"why you little-" But Koko sempai calmed her down.

"Baka, you still haven't introduced us to your friends" Hotaru said finally

"Oh right, i forgot, hehe" Everyone sweatdropped

"I-it's alright Mikan. I'm Nonoko and this is my sister Anna" Nonoko said while pointing to her sister.

"E-Eh, i almost forgot, Hotaru sempai, what happened-" I was cut off

"Oi" I turned around. speak of the devil, it was Natsume sempai

" Ne, sempai where'd you go?"

"None of your business" Then I pouted, and puffed my cheeks

"Mouu, sempai, you meanie" He looked away, of course the dense me didn't know why, but everyone else saw his blush.

"Tsk"

"h-he he, it's getting late now guys we should get going" Yuu suggested.

"HAIII" I said in my bubbly manner, and started skipping forward

Then I clumsly tripped.

And everyone laughed, well almost everyone. Excluding Hotaru sempai and Natsume sempai. Who still had they're stoic mask on.

I started crying while Anna and Nonoko were helping me up

Hotaru whispered so no one would hear

"Typical of that baka"

**Sooo how was it?**

**Sorry if there is confusion. So Mikan is 11, Anna and Nonoko are 12, because Mikan has a late birthday, As you all know.**

**And Natsume and the gang are 13.**

**Misaki and Tsubasa are also 13, because i wanted them to be the same age. So hehe...**

**So this chapter is all about Mikan meeting the gang. And i'mma skip time so their in the same school.**

**RXR**


	5. Author's Note

**Hiya guys, Jeez hiya, what kinda word is that?**

**Anyway, so the winter holiday is upcoming, and since i do have a life, i will temperarily stop writing, Sempai Is A Meanie. **

**SORRY I FEEL BAD. YOU GUYS GAVE SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS.**

**But, I will update as soon as I can.**

**I know that last chapter was lame, but i just wanted to make sure you got the whole storyline, **

**So the next one will be about Mikan graduating and moving on to highschool.**

**SO PLZZ KEEP UP THE RXR THXX**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Ready

**HII WUZZ UP PEOPLE, YES I AM BACK, FOR TWO REASONS**

**ONE: NOT MANY PEOPLE WERE MAKING FANFICTIONS, SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD, **

**TWO: THE WINTER VACATION IS ALMOST HERE KYAAAA, AND NOW ITS TIME TO WRITE LIKE CRAZY JKS JKS**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

Mikan's POV

**beep beep beep!**

**beep beep beep!**

**BEEEEEEEPPP!**

"Wahhh" the brunette haired girl yelled as she fell out of bed. She checked the clock and it was

"8:30, KYAAAA i'm late, i'm late, i'm late again!" She screamed as she threw her clothes on, brushed her hair, left it down and ran out of the room. Yes, it was a typical day for Mikan. She opened the door and said cheerfully

"OHAYO, MINNA SAN"

"Ohayo, mikan" the class said, clearly they were excited for today, I mean who wouldn't be, Mikan thought, cause today was the day they inally graduated middle school. Yes! mikan thought as she made her way to her seat.

Wow, already a year huh? Seems like yesterday, i met everyone. **(which technically for us it was)** I wonder how Natsume sempai is doing, i haven't seen him in a while. She thought curiously. While the year went by, many things have happened, especially pairings. Koko went with Sumire, still faithful to natsume and ruka's fan club. Mochu went with Nonoko, and Yuu went with Anna. I think Hotaru sempai and Ruka sempai are together, its hard to tell with all the blackmailing. *Sigh* Hotaru sempai is sooo lucky she has Ruka sempai. I had this small crush on him a few months ago, but i'm over it now...I think.

"Ne, Mikan" Anna said.

"Hai"

"class is over" She said in a gentle voice.

It took me a while to realize that

"EHH" I said finally shocked to see the classroom was empty.

"Hehe, Mikan your so kawaii" Nonoko came in and said.

"Aww arigato" I said with a smile.

"Ne, mikan chan?" Anna asked

"HAI" I said in a more bubbly manner, yes my cheerful ness is still there.

"Graduation is starting in 10 minutes" Anna said, and Nonoko giggled.

Again it took a while to realize that too.

"EHH" I repeated, then i saw that they were both wearing gowns.

"Don't worry mikan, we got it all covered." The twins said in a evil smile. UH OH.

"E-eh, what is that?" I said in a scared voice.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Long time no see, BAKA" yes you guessed it was the infamous Hotaru sempai.

"MOUU, Hotaru sempai, that hurt" I said all teary eyed

"Baka, you look 30% uglier when you cry" (KYAAAA I borrowed that line from gakuen alice, Idon't own it by the way) She said with a small smile.

"*sniff* *sniff* Arigato Hotaru"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"WAHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"It's Hotaru SEMPAI, to you" She said in her cold voice, and i sighed, same all Hotaru. Hotaru seemed to sigh as well, _Same old Mikan_ she thought

Then she threw a dress at my face, I uncovered it and saw a beautiful, strapless light pink dress, that reached my knees, it was puffy, yet elegant. In other words it was PERFECT.

"KYAAA, HOTARU SEMPAI, IT'S PERFECT, ARIGATO GOZAIMAS" I said squealed while jumping up and down. Hotaru seemed satisfied.

"Good, now stop screaming, or i'll hit you with my newest edition, The Baka Cannon. 50 times stronger then the Baka gun. 1000 yen." She said in her stoic voice and I sweatdropped.

"H-Hai" And after a few minutes i was done changing, then finally Anna and Nonoko steppped in and did my make up, while Hotaru sempai did my hair. After five minutes i looked into a mirror, and my jaw dropped.

"I-is that me?" I said in a soft voice, you could barely hear

"Of course it's you baka"

"I look- I look-"

"Amazingly stunning" Anna said

"Like an angel, GORGEOUS" Nonoko said

"Beautiful" Hotaru said, and that one really made me smile Hotaru sempai rarely gave out compliments

"Arigato guys" And we group hugged, few seconds later we let go and i checked my watch.

"OMG, it's 10:57 already we'll never make it, the Graduation is at the auditorium. That's 30 minutes away!" I screamed in panic

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Calm down baka, we'll make it in time" Hotaru sempai said, while grabbing her duck scooter. Yes, she still has that.

The twins and i looked at each other nervously, not wanting to ride the scooter. But hotaru just glared

"Do you want to miss your own graduation bakas"

"NO" all three said in unison, and hopped on the scooter.

"Hold on tight" Hotaru mummbled, but i could barely hear it. Then i few seconds later The scooter flew in the air, and zoomed past the middle school division. and my hands were in the air swinging madly, while Hotaru's short raven hair blew against me. Finally we arrived, and i felt my stomach about to hurl. But i held it in cause of the pink dress.

"Okay guys, let's go" Hotaru said calmly, WHAT, WE JUST FLEW IN THE DEATH SCOOTER, AND WE'RE ALREADY GOING? I was thinking this on the inside but on the outside i... i...

"H-hai" I chickened out. And followed, after by anna and nonoko. Hotaru was leading, so she slowly opened the auditorium door and found a large amount of students already dressed and ready.

"KYAA, this place looks great" There were lights every where, with decorations, and a huge treee in the middle (don't ask why, just felt like it)

"Baka, you helped makethis remember" I slightly blushed, oh yea, i did, didn't i? Suddenly, Anna and Nonoko grabbed me by my wrist and lead to me to the chairs, where everyone else were. I sat next to a bunch of people, and suddenly realized, Natsume and Ruka sempai, are missing. I quickly searched around the place, but there were too many people. *sigh* maybe he didn't come. A huge pang of disappointment went throught my chest.

"Minna san, please take your seats, the ceremony, is about begin" Narumi sensei said, while winking. Everyone, and i mean EVERYONE, even hotaru sempai, seemed to twitch there eye or shudder.

Let the graduation begin.

**EEEK, IT'S BEEEN SOOO LONG, I NO NATSUME WASN'T IN THERE, BUT HE WILL DEFINATLY, NEXT CHAPTER DON'T WORRY.**

**ANYWAY HOW WAS IT? DID I LOSE MY TOUCH, WAS IT BAD, WAS IT HORRIBLE, CRITISISM IS ALLOWED, BUT NOT TOO HARSHLY PLEASEE, ARIGATO.**

**AND FOR SOME CONFUSION, THERE MIGHT BE. WHEN MIKAN WAS DRESSING UP AND ALL IN THE CLASSROOM. IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN WEIRD, BUT HOTARU HAD ALREADY BROUGHT ALL THE EQUIPMENT NEEDED, I MEAN SHE IS HOTARU. XDD**

**RXR plzz**


	7. Chapter 7 Graduation

**Hello people, so my friend (anonymous) made this story, of amuto, ITS SHUGO CHARA BTW, and there was this one review where someone, was pointing out all these mistakes and i'm like WTH, JUST ENJOY THE STORY DUDE, WE'RE NOT PROS OR ANYTHING.**

**Anyway, just felt like venting that out, hehe XDD**

**ENJOY, PLZZ, KEEP UP THE AWESOME REVIEWS.**

_Let the graduation begin_

Natsume's POV

**beep beep be- **

**CLANK**

"Arghh, dammit" I slowly got up and checked on my damaged clock, and it said 10:30.

"WTH, i was so sure i set my clock properly, arghhh, i'm late for polka's grad" I said to myself, and reached for my cell, which was in the front pocket of one of my jeans. I pressed speed dial and...

"_Moshi, moshi" _

"Oi, Ruka it's me, cut the moshi moshi crap, and come over here" I said very angrily at Ruka. I didn't mean to, but i was just so frustrated, at the fact i'm late for HER grad.

_"Oh, it you Natsume, sorry, i'll be on m way, so did your alarm clock mess up?"_ He said in a voice, that seemed to held laughter, then it hit me.

"Argghh, Ruka, YOU messed up my alarm clock" I said stating the fact.

_"well, it was revenge from helping Imai, with alll those... those... pictures" _He said shuddering at the thought. It was true i kinda, sorta helped Imai, getting pictures of Ruka, by setting him up. But, hey, this was going too far. well, not really, it's just that i haven't seen Polka in a while, and it's been driving me crazy, WOAH DID I JUST SAY THAT. And i mentally, no PHYSICALLY, slapped my self. And ruka seemed to have heard the slap.

_"Uhh, Natsume, what's going on there?" _

"Nothing, just hurry up"

_"Hai, i'm on my way"_ and i hung up. I checked the time, 10:34. I still have 26 minutes till the graduation begins, truth be told, i'm kinda excited to meet HER again. Damn, no natsume you are not excited, your just delusional. I mentally told my self.

**Few minutes later.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The door slowly opened and a visible Ruka was shown in front of me, he looked exactly the same since Mikan last saw him, a few months ago, but if i was gay i would say he is much more princely...BUT I'M NOT GAY. SHOO WEIRD THOUGHTS SHOO.

"Ne, Natsume, earth to Natsume" He said while waving his hands infront of me.

"Hn" and i walked to my king sized bed.

"okay natsume, what do you need help with?"

"Tsk, i never said i needed help" I did, but my stupid pride got over me.

"Natsume we've been best friends since we were born, you can't lie to me" He said stating that fact, a bit too proudly. GAY MUCH?

"Tsk fine whatever" And with that he helped me pick out a tux from my GIGANTIC CLOSET, i mean if the little girl saw this, she would flip out. WAIT, HOLD ON, WHEN DID SHE GET IN THE PICTURE?

It took literally a second to put on the clothes, i mean I AM THE NATSUME HYUUGA, DUH

"Okay you're all set, we should get going, MIKAN, will be waiting" Ruka said smiling evilly, i blushed, shit, he saw this, and laughed. I gave him one of my deadly glares, but they don't work on him, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND.

* * *

**AT THE AUDITORIUM**

**Mikan's POV.**

ARGHHH, WHY ISN'T HE HERE? the thought went over in my head over and over again. Truth be told i felt like pushing the graduation, just so HE could be there. But, i didn't have the guts. *sigh*

"-KAN, MIKAN!" I looked up and saw Anna

"HUH"

"It starting, they're calling the names" She squealed.

"Oh" ARGHH i'm going to kill HIM for not coming. I can't believe him, i mean i know he's a busy person, but this is HIS KOHAI'S GRADUATION, COME ON! NATSUME SEMPAI IS A TOTAL MEANIE! Arghh... wait, what if he is with that girl, Luna something. I've heard a lot of rumors about them being an item but i never believed them until now. Wow, what is this feeling? I started sulking the whole time until...

"-KAN, MIKAN SAKURA" And jumped out of my seat to see that Jinno sensei was staring, no glaring at me. EEEK. thank goodness, Jin-Jin doesn't teach high school students.

"H-hai" I said and a few students giggled, mainly the girls and Luna, it's her little POSSE, ugh, their not even her real friends, there only following her because of the money. Luna is drop dead gorgeous...NOT. I mean she does look pretty, but many people only go after her because of the money HER DADDY owns. But apparently Luna LOVES that.

"Weird" I whispered to myself, while Jin-jin heard and said.

"What was that Sakura?" His eyes narrowed, and i scratched my head.

"U-uh nothing sensei" He looked suspicsious, but let it pass. Sigh, thank goodness, if he thought that i said he's weird, he would never let me see daylight.

"Here is your diploma, amazingly you passed, i would say you cheated, but then what good is that for me" JEEZ CAN'T YOU EVER SAY A COMPLIMENT FOR ONCE. SIGH, i went back to bubbly me.

"HAI, ARIGATO SENSEI" Took the diploma, and cheerful skipped, when

SPLAT

I tripped on my foot and fell, IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL. Any normal girl would run away crying, but being me did have its advantages.

"hehe GOMENASAI, MINNA" And i gave out my CHEERFULLEST smiles (is that a word?) Many people swooned over that, but i was too dense to notice. Did i mention i already have a fan club, weird huh? BUT THEY'RE SO SWEET, THEY GIVE ME HOWALONS. Yes,howalons, the fluffy candy that makes you feel like your in heaven. I walked out, and sat next to the students whose names were already callled, and were holding their diplomas.

I looked around once more in such hope, to see him sitting there with his hands in his pockets, with messy raven hair, but unfortunately he wasn't there. I unconciously pouted, and so many people saw, i blushed and they went crazy.

HOURS LATER, THE GRAD WAS OVER, we threw our hats in the air, and they landed perfectly on the ground, i started jumping up and down crazily, with Anna and Nonoko.

"Yay, Mikan chan, it's over, SCHOOL IS OVER, KYAAA" Anna screamed, but then

BAKA BAKA BAKA

I turned around to see who hit Anna, but no doubt it was...

"HOTARUUUUU" I went running to hug her when...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"What did you call me?" She said in her muderous aura. I sweatdropped

"H-Hotaru, sempai" I said nervously, But her aura calmed down and she smiled, KYAAA HOTARU SEMPAI'S SMILED AT MEEE.

"come here baka" She opened her arms, and i hugged her tightly, suddenly tears bursted out of me.

"h-ho-hotaru, arigato" I said while smiling, She smiled back. she let go of me.

"Baka, what are you cryin for" While wiping my tears off

"Nothing, i'm just really happy" And i could hear the AWWS and OOHS from the background.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Hotaru hit all the people who said that, including Anna and Nonoko, poor anna it's her second time getting hit by that blasted gun of hers. Hotaru sempai, gracefully walked away to the buffet, and i followed.

"Ne, Hotaru sempai?" I said while she was grabbing all the crabs at the table. I sweatdropped.

"What is it Baka"

"Mou, i'm not a Baka, Anyway, have you seen Natsume sempai by any chance"

"No" She said coldly.

"Oh" I felt, like, like my heart crushed into a million pieces, he never came.

_"Why" _I thought it was Hotaru sempai at first, but this voice was much to deep, much to husky, much too HIM.

I slowly turned around and saw...

**MWHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER EH? **

**MAN, I LUV CLIFFHANGERS, THEY MAKE ME JUMP UP AND DOWN IN MY ROOM. KYAAAAA**

**So how was it? **

**RXR **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE, (THOU IT'S NOT YET) **


	8. Chapter 8 Too Little Too Late

***sigh***

_**okay enjoy**_

***sigh***

_I slowly turned around and saw..._

Mikan's POV

Natsume sempai.

For a moment i felt like we were in a whole other world. That it was just the two of us in the auditorium. And i kinda felt as if time stopped, He was there right in front of my eyes, all sweaty, and panting lik crazy, huh, just like the time we met the second time, i was all sweaty and panting. But semapi, looked... DROP DEAD GORGEOUS, this time i mean it. This made him shine from the others and i felt as if i could do anything, just seeing his face.

But times still goes by and i was back into reality. And in reality i was FREAKING MAD. So maad i could just rip his PRECIOUS FACE OFF.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Yes, i made finally. Man i can't believe how stubborn those stupid girls can be

* * *

_Flashback_

_ The moment Ruka and i stepped out of my dorm, we were surrounded by FANGIRLS. I grabbed Ruka by the wrist and ran as soon as i saw them._

_ "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, NATSUME AND RUKA SAMA, WE LOVEEE YYOUUUUU" They screamed their lungs and i blocked my ears._

_ "Argghhh don't they ever learn to shut up?" I said clearly pissed._

_ "N-Natsume give them a break it's not their fault your-" Ruka tripped, but luckily we were far ahead and i pulled him up._

_ "Don't even finish that sentence, you sound like that gay teacher" Reffering to Narumi. Ruka suddenly stopped in his tracks._

_ "What the heck is going on Ruka there catching up"_

_ "B-but Natsume, look at where we are" I looked around it was the Northern Forest, safest place to be i'll say... Then i realized that this was the TOTAL OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF MIKAN'S GRAD._

_ "-curse's many things-" and i kicked a tree,_

_ "Now what, the girls won't go in here but they probably already surrounded the perimeter." Damn Ruka always being so logical. I thought for about a second and i thought came across my mind._

_ "Come on Ruka, you can help me with this" I dragged Ruka to a small house. As soon as Ruka saw this, his eyes widened. _

_ "NO WAY" _

_ "Come on Ruka this is the only way, to get out, do you really wanna face the rath of Imai" I said and Ruka sweatdropped._

_ "F-fine" He slowly walked up to the house and knocked three times. The door slowly opened, they were too far away to hear, but i did see a small, tiny bear "talking" to Ruka. Finally he came over and said_

_ "He'll do it"_

_ "Hn"_

_ "In one condition"_

_ "..."_

_ "We have to take him with us"_

_ "WHAT! no way" He's probably gonna make a killing rampage. Bear was known for violence._

_ "Natsume it's the only way"_

_ "fine" And walked away. But soon after Bear was next to me, kinda like a bodyguard. Then as we slowly made our way out of the forest. Girls screamed_

_ "KYAAAAAAA NATSUME AND RUKA SAMAAA" and was about to run at us when... _

_ The murderous aura of Bear was sensed and they backed off, and the plan was working until..._

_ The girls who were late behind came running in, and rampaged everyone, soon Bear had to fight the girls, which was really easy, but they never seemed to end and we were making no progress. _

_ "Screw this" I said and grabbed Bear and Ruka and ran as fast as my feet could take me. _

_ Finally i saw the Auditorium doors and slammed them open. All eyes were turned on us. Shocked, Happy, And Scared... Of Bear of course_

_ Then i saw her, she was talking to Imai. Imai must have sensed me, cause she put on her cold mask on._

_ I heard what they were talking about, so polka missed me eh? _

_ "Why" I asked._

End of Flashback

Natsume's POV

Jeez i thought Polka would be happy to see me, boy was i wrong. She turned around and was flaming mad. Even Imai left us, damn i was in some trouble. I looked back and saw Bear and Ruka nervously standing there, great help guys.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA" She said in a voice that made everyone turn their attention on us.

"Look, polka let me-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"Would you lis-"

"ARGHHH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" Now i was getting a little mad. I knew i would never be able to talk to her here. So i dragged her out of the place, leaving everyone dumbfounded. We finally reached the Sakura tree when i let go her wrist. She crossed your arms and waited.

"Well?"

"Okay, polka, jeez would you calm down"

"CALM DOWN HOW CAN I-" I stopped her by shoving a stuffed bear wearing the academy's uniform, in her face. She was first shocked, then angry i shoved it, then happy.

"I was late because the stupid stubborn fangirls were chasing me" And i told her about the whole flashback. silence took over and she broke it.

"*sigh* Gomenasai, Natsume sempai" EH SHE was apologizing to ME?

"Tsk, i should be the one apologizing little girl"

"But i was so mean, before, not listening to you, and just embarassing you infront of everyone." She slightly bowed her head i saw tears about to fall out.

"G-gomen" I stuttered which was soooo not like me. The Natsume Hyuuga doesn't- **(yeah yeah we get it).**

"Ano, Sempai, arigato for the bear" She said in her adorable smiles, HERE WE GO AGAIN. I blushed slightly, I wasn't my idea, to get her a present, it was ruka's incase she got mad. Boy did it come in handy., i should thank Ruka later.

"Ne, Sempai are you sick,your all red."

"Baka, your so dense" I said while smirking. She doesn't even realize i just blushed. She puffed her cheeks GOD, HOW MUCH DID I MISS HER?

"Mou, Sempai is a big meanie."

'Hn, so how was graduation, did you even make it with those grades" I knew all about Mikan's stupidity, why do you think i call her a baka.

"MEANIE" She stuck out her tongue.

"Actually, Jin jin said the exact same thing, and you would have heard it if you were there, but noooo, you were just too little too late" I felt a pang of guilt, and cursed those idiotic fangirls.

"Baka, i said i'm sorry, and shouldn't you be going back to the party? It is your graduation after all and your missing it" She checked her watch and shrieked.

"OH NO I'M MISSING THE WHOLE PARTY!" She ran half way when she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and came back.

"Ah, Sempai i almost forgot" And she...

KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK

I blushed in several different colours, but thankfully she didn't see.

"Arigato sempai, for everything" She said in a HUGE smile and skipped cheerfully making her way to the party.

"Your welcome little girl" I said. I smirked while touching the side of the cheek she kissed.

***YAWNNN* **

** i'M SOO FREAKING SLEEPY IT'S 12:00 MIDNIGHT**

** SO GOODNITE EVERYBODY, I HOPE YOU ALL DREAM OF NATSUME hahahhahaha **

** NO SERIOUSLY ...**

** RXR**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Jealously Strikes

**Don't own GA**

Mikan's POV

"KYAAAAAAA I'M LATE FOR SCHOOOL" I jumped off my bed, and ran into the bathroom. Got dressed, wore pigtails with the red ribbons, then grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Today was the first day of high school, and i couldn't believe i was late again. It's only been three days since graduation, and the party was awesome. I danced with Ruka sempai, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru sempai, the rest of the gang, and with ... Natsume sempai. Although it wasn't really a dance with sempai, more like trying to stomp on his feet, while he dodges them.

I ran in the hallways, until i realized i am lost, i didn't even know what my classroom was. But i kept on running until...

**BUMP**

Owww, who was that? My butt landed on the floor and i looked up to see a hand.

"Oi, strawberries watch where your going" A husky voice said. It was none other then Natsume sempai, I pouted and few seconds later i realized something...

"KYAAA HENTAI SEMPAI" He blocked his ears

"Tsk, stop screaming strawberries, your making me go deaf" He offered his hand again but i hesitated.

"Are you going to sit there forever?" So i relunctantly took it and brushed my skirt.

"Arigato sempai" I cheerfully said with a smile, Woah talk about mood swings.

"Hn" Typical sempai said.

"Ne, Sempai" I said in a quiet manner.

"..." I took it as a sign to continue.

"Could you help please help me, i'm a bit lost" Those were the exact words i said to sempai, the first time we met. I giggled, and he looked at me in a weird way, but shrugged it off.

"Just try and keep up" He said and walked off. I quickly followed like a stray dog. He suddenly stopped and i bumped into him, i looked and saw Narumi sensei smiling at us and i smiled back. Natsume seemed to glare.

"OHAYO, NARUMI SENSEI" I said, in my happy go lucky way.

"KAWAIII, MIKAN CHAN" He said and he hugged me so tightly i felt like i was chocking.

"U-uh, Se-sensei, Ca-Can't Br-breathe" He said and let go of me.

"Ah, Gomenasai, hhehe" He said nervously, but he didn't apologize to me, i turned around and saw Natsume giving off a muderous aura. YIKES, what got him so mad?

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Ah, Gomenasai, hhehe" That gay teacher said. I was furious, HE DARE HUG MY POLKA. Woah what was that feeling, i felt like ripping Narumi to shreds. I clenched my fists, and walked it off. I went inside the class and took my seat. Ruka was already there, along with some other new kids.

Narumi, then came in after me, with a smile that made me want to punch him in the gut. THE NERVE, AFTER HE JUST HUGGED POLKA! Woah there it is again, man. What is wrong with me? I feel like ... like.

No way i couldn't possibly feeling this again. It feels just like the time all these guys were around polka.

Jealousy. But she's short, ugly, stupid, dense, flat chested, and so on. There is no way i'm jealous!

"OHAYO CLASS" Narumi said while winking, Ugh, discusting gay.

"We have a few new students today. please welcome them." And with that the twins stood up and said

"Watashi wa Anna and Nonoko des ne" in unison. Some particular guys were fawning over them. *cough* Mochu and Yuu *cough*

Then Mikan came into the class with a huge smile stuck on her face, she said.

"OHAYO MINNA SAN, LONG TIME NO SEE" She said as if she was already part of the class. Many guys seemed to remember her. Jeez who wouldn't?

"KYAAA, MIKAN SAMA WE MISSED YOUU" the fanguys said and were ready to charge strawberries when...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"I advise you to stay away from this baka, she'll inflict her germs on you" The Ice Queen said, while hitting all the fanguys in the head. I smirked, take that. I could clearly see Imai didn't want those fanguys, hurting Mikan...i mean polka.

"HOTARUUU, I MISSED YOUUUU"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

She went flying towards the door, and felt a wave of worry wash through me, but luckily my pride, and coldness didn't show any of it.

"WAHHHH HOTARU SEMPAI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"I don't want any of your germs on me" She said simply and walked back to her seat.

"H-he he, okay minna san, FREE PERIOD" That gay, teacher always says free period, why the hell is he a teacher anyway? Next thing i knew a bunch of fangirls surrounded me and ruka. But over on Imai's table, fanGUYS surrounded MIK- POLKA.

ARGHHHHH, THAT DID IT, SCREW THIS.

I grabbed polka's wrist and dragged her away from all those guys, Jealous or not, i just let my instincts take over. She was struggling alot, and yelling. God, she soo loud.

"AHHHH, Sempai let go of my wrist" But i refused to. We were almost there

"Sempai, your hurting me" She said in a scared voice, oh i guess i was still fuming. I calmed down, and let go of her wrist. We were already there, at the Sakura tree. I sat down against the tree and closed my eyes. I heard a foot tapping noise.

"Sempai, what was that for"

"Tsk, shut up polka" Now she was mad

"YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY HERE, JUST TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?" Arggggh i can't take this anymore I'm soo confused.

"Just be quiet polka, i need to think...and you help me relax..." I mummbled the last part, but i don't know if she heard. There was silence and i took that advantage to think. But my heart pumping like crazy, what is this, am i actually falling for polka? I took a slight glance at her. Her hair was messed up because i just dragged her all the way here. But she still looked GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL. Even her uniform looked good on her. It was the same as everyone elses, but it looked different to me. Huh? Maybe i am falling for polka. But come one, it's probably just a crush.

"Oi, polka don't go near those guys anymore" I blurted out. She seemed confused.

"Huh, why not, they seem friendly and Ji-chan told me to always make friends" That girl so FREAKING DENSE.

"Just don't go near them, okay" I said in a angry voice, not at polka though. At the idiotic fanboys.

"Ano, Natsume sempai... are you jealous" WOAH, maybe she's not so dense afterall.

"Bout wut"

"About me being with guys. *GASP* ARE YOU GAY" I fell anime style. Of course this stupid, dense girl wouldn't know.

"No baka" And i flicked her forehead. She pouted her lips, and i thought it was too kawaii.

"Mouu, sempai it was just a guess, you don't seem to like any girls" She mumbled. Something came over me.

"You wanna know who i like?" And i went closer to her ear and she blushed.

I whispered something that made her go wide eyed.

Maybe, just maybe it wasn't just a simple crush...

**EH? EH? EH? hehe how was it? Hope you liked it.**

**NATSUME IS SOO JEALOUS KYAAA.**

**RXR**


	10. Chapter 10 What To Do?

__

**_Hey minna how's life, cause for me it's pretty awesome. Hope it's the same for you XD_**

**Sorry for the extreme delay, I didn't have those "Writer blocks" Some people have. Actually my internet broke down, and i was unable to do anything without my precious laptop. IT WAS TORTURE. HAHA jkz. It was actually nice. I had myself a Harry Potter marathon. LOLz**

**ENJOY**

_Flashback_

_"You wanna know who i like?"_

* * *

Natsume's POV

"You" I gently whispered to her ear and her eyes widened...for a split second and they returned to normal. And her dropped jaw, turned into a smile, as well as her posture straightened. Weird.

"Aww, ARIGATO sempai, that really made my day." She bowed her head slightly and ran off hurrily. And me? Well, i just stood there like a statue, trying to comprehend what she just said. All this meant was that she is just too freaking dense to realized i like her more then just as my kohai. And... it also meant she only saw me as... as a sempai... nothing more, nothing less...

* * *

Mikan's POV

KYAAAA, what just happened?

ONE MINUTE WE'RE FIGHTING THE NEXT SEMPAI TELLS ME HE LIKES ME. OH NO, WHAT DO I DO? I'm blushing like crazy...do i? Do I like Natsume Sempai? NO WAY, sempai is mean, arragont, selfish, jerk, handsome, gentle, charming, and...WAIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**BUMP**

OWWW that's the second time today.

I looked up and saw...

"Youchi! What are you doing here?" I stood up to hug him.

"OW, Mikan you're squishing me" I let go of him and i blushed

"G-Gomen, You-chan" I saw while bowing my head.

"It's okay, but are YOU okay, Mikan?"

"W-well..." And i began to tell him everything that has happened to me in the past few days, little did we know someone was watching. As we were walking we made our way to the Sakura tree. OUR Sakura tree.

"-and that's what happened" I said finally as i let out a huge dramatic sigh.

"Oh, i see" You-chan seemed to have caught my sulking virus. **(HEHE) **

"What's wrong You-chan" I looked at him with a concerned look on my face. He ignored my question.

"Mikan-chan, It's pretty clear you like this sempai of yours" My eyes widened for the second time today. ME like SEMPAI. NO WAY, i mean i'm pretty sure sempai just likes me as his kohai... but maybe i do like him?...

"I don't know You-chan, my head is spinning like crazy. What should i do?" He gave it some thought and replied.

"Well, do YOU like him?"

"Well, kinda, sorta... I'm not sure. When i don't see sempai, i feel uneasy, like my heart feels like a ton of weight. But when i talk to sempai, as mean as he is, he makes me feel a whole lot lighter. I can't breathe properly when i think of him. I speak differently when i talk to him, and i can't sleep whenever i think of him. It's really weird, i get all mad, and burn up when i'm with him."

"Oh..." oh? what did that mean?

"Oh? what is that suppose to mean? ARGHH, i don't know what to do? Do i like him? You-chan, do i like sempai? Tell me what i should do?"

"Well, i have one suggestion, but i'm not sure you'll like it" I tilted my head in confusion. What did he mean? Will this help me understand what i feel for sempai?

He whispered something to my ear, and the more i listened the more my eyes sadened.

"But this means..."

"Yes, but it's the only way, you'll be able to think straight and oraganize your feelings"

"*sigh*, i suppose, I'm just glad your with me, You-chan" And i gave him another bear hug. He blushed, but i didn't get why? Was he sick? OH NO!

"EEK, You-chan your all red, are you feeling okay?"

"Baka, i'm not sick" He mumbled.

"Eh? oh, gomen" I blushed. He smiled gently at me.

"Baka, Mikan, you should smile. It fits you best" And i smiled back at him. You-chan really makes me feel better, I glad he's my friend.

"Thanks, You-chan, you're an awesome friend" I hugged him again and left, but not before hearing him whisper

"friend huh?"

...

* * *

Youchi's POV** (Had to put that in there XD)**

Oh, well it's obvious Mikan-chan fell deeply for this Natsume guy.

I guess your out of luck, Youchi.

There's no turning back. You were just a little too late.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Right after i was finished thinking i was running after Mikan when i saw her bump into someone. A Klutz isn't she? But now i see her talking to this guy, and HUGGING HIM? Who was he anyway, i've never seen him before. He's not wearing a uniform, so it's not a student, but who?

Is he, her boyfriend?

**OKKII how was it? Short right?**

**If you liked it please review, cause i luved every one of your reviews.**

**ARIGATO MINNA**

**RXR**


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking The News

**Hey peoples, i saw TRON: the legacy today, AND IT SUXED, jks jks, it was okay.**

**NOW, i have a question for you guys. **

**Should i include, moments, with Mikan and Natsume at class, or no? something different maybe? Would that be okay? **

**So much pressure!**

**anyway...**

**ENJOY**

Mikan's POV

Okay Mikan you can do this, you have ten days to tell everyone, before IT happens. I should tell Hotaru sempai first, and then ask her for always know what to do.

And with that i ran off to Hotaru's dorm. Hers was a triple star, unlike mine...NO STAR. WAHHHH...okay calm down, i'm here for a reason. I took a deep breath and slowly knocked three times.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **i TRIED again

...

Arghh " Hotaru sempai, open up"

...

"It's me, Mikan" I said softly, and just i was about to leave... the door opened.

I walked in, carefully, this was actually my first time visiting Hotaru sempai's dorm. and it was HUGEE. WOW this is what a triple star's dorm must look like.

"H-Hotaru sempai?" I found her, on THE FLOOR UNCONCIOUS. I started panicing.

"Ahhh, sempai are you okay? AHHHHH what do i do?" I started running around in circles like a MANIAC. But all of a sudden...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

I turned around and saw... HOTARU SEMPAI? EH, i looked back and hotaru sempai, she was at both places at once.

"EHHHHH?" And with that i fainted...

I slowly opened my eyes, again and found that it was dark. I stood up quickly and saw Hotaru calmly sitting beside me.

"H-Hotaru sempai, what happened?"

"You fainted" Then i remembered.

"OH YES, WHY WERE YOU IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE?"

"It's an android of me" She said simply.

"Why?"

"It was attending classes for me, so i could have more time blackmailing and inventing. But it's useless now." She said cooly.

"Oh." I felt kinda stupid, now that i look at it again, you can clearly see it's a robot.

"You were here for a reason" She said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Ah, yes umm. Ne, Hotaru i'm...i'm-"

"Your moving" She said simply, but i was shocked.

"H-How did you know, sempai"

"I have my ways" And her eyes turned in evil stars. I bowed my head slightly, and her gaze softened.

"Mikan, it doesn't matter what you chose, i will always stand by it."She must have heard the conversation with You-chan.

"A-Arigato, sempai" I said with tears in my eyes. I hugged her.

"Even if it may be stupid" She stated.

"HOTARUUUU" I said playfully, and smiled.

"Ano,Sempai what should i say to everyone?" I said with worry, i didn't what to do or say, ESPECIALLY to natsume sempai.

"Say the truth, and make it fast, you only have ten days right? Enjoy every time you have with them, and later return with a bigger smile" She said, with the corner of her lips turned.

"*sniff, sniff* Arigato gozaimas, i'm gonna miss you h-hotaru" I cried slightly and hugged her once more.

"Baka, if you drop one tear on me, you will pay" In a threatening but gentle voice.** (Is that EVEN POSSIBLE?)**

"H-Hai, Arigato once again, Sempai" I bowed my head, wiped my tears, and walked away.

"Good-bye, Mikan"

* * *

Mikan's POV** (once more)**

Today was the day. I had spent ten days, with each and every one of my friends. Anna and Nonoko. Mochu, and Koko. Yuu and Hotaru. Permy and Yuu. Tsubasa and Misaki. Ruka and... i haven't actually seen Natsume sempai yet. WERE IS HE, DOESN'T HE KNOW I'M LEAVING TOMORROW?

Oh right, he doesn't.

I walked up to my classroom, and cautiously opened the door. My whole class was waiting there for me. I put on my best smile and greeted them

"OHAYO, MINNA SAN"

"OHAYO, MIKAN-CHAN" They were pretty used to my loud greetings by now. I looked at my seat, and saw...only Ruka. Again huh? Sigh. Natsume sempai has been missing classes for ten days straight now.

I walked up to my seat and Narumi sensei came in. Oh and by the way i also spent time with my teachers, Jin jin too, if you count being in detention with him as "Quality time".

"OHAYO MINNA SAN" He said in the same cheerful voice as mine, except no one replys back his gay greeting. But atleast i did.

"Today is free period, ja ne." And he walked off. I already told the teachers i was moving and i guess he was giving me time to tell everyone. Or was he just doing this for no particular reason. Huh? Who knows what goes on in sensei's mind.

A bunch of my friends came around me. We usually hang around Ruka sempai, Natsume sempai and my seat.

"Um, guys" They chattering attentions turned on me. Hotaru already guessed what was coming next.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. This was it, i took a deep breathe and said.

"I'm moving"

**Sooo, how was it eh? **

** She moving KYAAA**

** WHERE THE HELL IS NATSUME?**

** DOES ANYONE KNOW?**

** oh right, i do**...**XD**

** HAHHA i must have caught Mikan's baka virus. **

** RXR**


	12. Chapter 12 What Are You To Me?

****

**Hey guys, how was everyone's christmas?**

**Sorry i haven't been updating been really, REALLY, lazy. But now it's time to get going.**

**So you guys may have been confused by the last chapter on why mikan is moving, WAHHH suxs,**

**anyway the answer is...**

**read it to find out !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

"I'm moving" I saw the shock on everyone's faces, except hotaru. Time must have stopped for them, cause it took a while to speak.

"Y-your moving" Anna whispered. I smile sadly.

"Yes, i'm really sorry guys, but Youchi, a childhood friend of mine, came to me a few weeks ago and offered me a...a trip" Saying unsure how to explain this.

I continued

"*sigh* Well, it all started when i bumped into him, and we started talking, and he told me he was leaving soon to travel with his parents, and offered me if i wanted to come with him, and... i said yes." I lied sorta.

It was true you-chan was leaving and offered me to come, but i'm only doing this to get away from Natsume sempai. I haven't stopped thinking about him, ever since the "Incident" With me and sempai. He likes me, but he only likes me as a friend, as a kohai, but what about me?

What is Natsume sempai to me?

"Mikan-chan, if this is what you really want to do, then it's okay with us" Nonoko said finally with a smile. But i could see tears were on the bridge of falling.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan, have fun for us, while your there" Yuu added.

"Yea, Mikan-chan"Everyone else agreed. Wow, i felt so sorry i feel like i'm ditching my best friends and they all OKAY with it.

"M-minna, arigato" I started crying and every one pulled in for a group hug. It was comforting at first but then i couldn't breathe. I was stuck in the middle.

"Um, guys can't breathe" They let go and i let a huge sigh.

"Gomen" They said in unison. I smiled brightly at them.

"It's alright, now have you guys seen Natsume sempai, he's the only person i haven't told yet"

"Um, no sorry Mikan, we haven't seen Natsume" Ruka sempai replied politely. KYAAA HE'S SUCH A PRINCE. Wait, hold on mikan, we're focusing on Sempai here.

"Oh, i see thanks anyways" And with that i ran off.

I looked around the school, the gym, the libary (don't why i would look there), Central town, and even in his dorm, But he was no where to be found. It was getting late, and i decided to give up.

That Baka sempai, i'm leaving tomorrow and NOW he chooses to disappear?

I stopped at a Sakura tree to rest for a while when...

I saw _him._

Natsume's POV

For almost a week now, i've skipping classes, avoiding my friends and HER. Ever since i saw THEM talking, I couldn't hear them talking, no i didn't WANT TO hear them talk. So instead i walked away, but something in my heart told me it wasn't a conversation i wanted to know.

I was walking around mindlessly when i realized i was right in front of the Sakura tree. And when i mean right in front , i mean right in front. I ALMOST WALKED INTO THE TREE. Good thing my fast reflexes took action.

I sat next to tree and starting sleeping. I was nice, no worries, no problems, nothing at all. Well, that was until i opened my eyes and saw

HER.

She seemed mad for some reason. Great, what did i do now?

"Sempai, There you are... I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Aw, great, just the girl to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Tsk, and why were you looking for me" She seemed a bit startled and nervous. Did something happen? Somehow i already knew this was going to be about the GUY she was with.

"Um well" she sat down next to me, hugging her legs."I-um- i'm- uh-gajhificnev" She mumbled out the last word so i could hear hear her.

"What?" She sighed. Jeez why is she sighing, it isn't hard to say something.

"I'm moving" And time just stopped.

She is moving.

Little girl is moving.

Pollka is moving.

My kohai is moving.

MIKAN is moving.

No matter how many times i said it in my head i couldn't understand it. How?

"How" I repeated, but this time actually said it.

"Well, a childhood friend of mine, offered me to come with him traveling" So that's who that guy was, a child hood friend. a bit of relief went through me but i wasn't done just yet.

"When"

"T-Tomorrow"

"WHAT? YOU'RE MOVING TOMORROW" ...

Was what i really wanted to say, what i should i have said instead, but...

"Oh" Was all that came out of me.

"..." There was that awkward silence between us again, under normal circumstances i would enjoy it but, not right now.

How could she move, TOMORROW? wait but...

What is she to me?

**KYAAA, NATSUME YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

** *Sigh* this is really long, longer then i wanted. Apparently i not that good at shortening things. HAHA *laughs nervously***

** Well, please continue your reviews, i hope you all a happy new year (early of course) And my New Resolution for next year is to...**

**Well you'll have to find that out in the next chapter... kinda like a cliffhanger eh? **

** RXR**


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye

**Hi every one i saw your reviews and I'm like OMG, okay well not really but still I was freaked out!**

**Hahah, anyway so this chapter will hopefully have more correction, less capitals, and more drama!**

**Right, so I'm not sure how to end this but I don't really like dragging on, and I also have another story I need to continue.**

**"Screw Soul-Mates" please read that as well. **

**Enjoy!**

Natsume's POV

She is moving, she is moving, she is moving, she is moving, she is moving. I repeated this to myself over and over again, yet I couldn't get myself to acknowledge this. How could she move when I'm, I, I still have so many things to figure out, and well, what about everyone else, huh? Are you just going to leave them, what about me?

Alot of things went over my head while Polka and I were silently sitting against the Sakura tree.

Out of the blue something came over me, I stood up, and I could see Polka was shocked, by her expression. I stood there for a while and...

Well, I walked away.

_I'm sorry_

* * *

Mikan's POV

Woah, what just happened here? I tell sempai I'm leaving and he just walks away. The nerve of that guy, I was sitting here uncomfortably, unsure what to do, and he just walks away, like nothing ever happened.

I was fuming.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my jaws dropped a little bit. I mean I realize maybe we weren't _that _close, but does moving away mean nothing to him. Am I just another one of those annoying fangirls, sempai has?

No

Get a grip Mikan, this was the whole reason _why _you're moving away. Away from him. From that inconceited jerk face, I scrunched my nose. Fine, I guess this is for the best, for both of us, he can spend time away from me, and I can spend time away from him.

My face fell.

I so wasn't angry anymore, I was sad.

I stood up, brushed my skirt and walked away.

_Goodbye_

* * *

Hotaru's POV

After Mikan went running off everyone started moping around. Except me and Permy over there. Apparently she's "trying to stay strong".

I felt like crying, I felt like breaking down into a million pieces but nothing ever happened. I was standing there, patting Anna's back.

My face was emotionless. I could even see bunny boy next to me almost breaking down, and I was Mikan's best friend. So why can't I cry?

Maybe I was in denial. Ever since I overheard Mikan and that Youchi kid talking, I never actually brought it to myself that Mikan was moving. Why?

Because, she was my best friend, and she always told me best friends stay together forever. That was why she came to see me, came to this Academy just to be with me.

_That fool_

_

* * *

_

**Next day.**

Mikan's POV

I wish I could wake up and find myself dreaming this whole thing. That I was right next to my bed, on the ground cause I fell like I always did. Unfortunately, time doesn't return and right now I find myself next to the car, not the bed and on the grounds outside of the Academy.

I waved to my friends, hugged them, said our last words, consoled them, and said our goodbyes.

I stepped into the car, but not before looking around the Academy one last time. This is it, I won't see this place for the next two years.

A part of me felt sad, and another part of me felt kinda happy. I mean who wouldn't be, when your traveling around places you've never been. It's like the first time I stepped into this Academy, lost, scared, and excited, it was also the first time I met...

Him

I realized he wasn't here. No, why would he be here, I'm nothing to him, just another annoying being in this world.

Ugh, what am I saying? Who cares what he thinks of me, I am who I am. Mikan Sakura, the happy, cheerful and bubbly girl. So before I left I gave each and every one of my friends the biggest, brightest, and happiest smile and left.

I tried to be brave, and strong and it worked until my best friend suddenly came running after the car yelling

"Mikan, Mikan!" The car never stopped, but I turned around to see Hotaru.

"Hotaru sempai, gomen" I whispered and turned away quickly, but it was too late a tear fell from my eye. While we said our goodbyes, Hotaru sempai, never once said anything, but I knew she was sad, because best friends are suppose to stay together forever.

I could tell she stopped running cause the yelling stopped too, but I never once looked back again. I was going to be strong, I'm going to come back as an even happier, cheerful, and bubbly me. I was going to return with an even bigger smile like Hotaru sempai said to.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

"Mikan,Mikan!" I was yelling so hard, running after the car. I don't know what came over me, maybe I finally realized she was leaving and now I was trying to catch up with her.

I threw my cold, emotionless mask, and started crying, it was too late, she was gone. I couldn't even say goodbye to her, no because I was too stupid to understand what was happening. Too stubborn to accept it, I needed her, I loved Mikan. I just couldn't show it.

I fell, and stayed on the ground, crying silently with my hands on my face until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, you should just let it all out, Imai-san." It was bu- Ruka. He kneeled down and hugged me by the shoulders, and before I could stop it, I was crying even harder.

The rest of the gang couldn't see what happened, they were too far away, but a look of concern went over them as we headed back to the gates of Alice Academy.

I wiped off my tears, and returned to being the "Ice Queen", though all but one saw through this mask. Bunny boy.

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" Nonoko said with tears still in her eyes. I thought I would burst into tears once more, but I saw _him._

They all turned around to see who I was staring, no glaring at. I was so furious, but I didn't show it just yet.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The famous Natsume Hyuuga finally decided to show up" I spat at him. He didn't seem to realized what had just happened here.

"Hn" He shrugged his shoulders. I was going to hit him with my newest edition Baka Cannon, when someone else beat me to it.

It was Bunny boy, he hit him hard in the face, and Hyuuga fell down with a shocked expression on his face. The gang were pretty shocked too, I mean who wouldn't be, the "Prince Charming" had just hit his best friend "The Heart-Throb/Playboy". I just smirked.

"What the hell was that for Ruka?" Hyuuga said while wiping off the blood on his mouth.

"Where. Were. You?" Ruka said in a calm way that freaked everyone out again. Who knew Bunny boy had bad side to him. Oh wait, where is my camcorder?

"Somewhere" He simply answered. I was too busy videotaping, to care for what he said.

"N-Natsume-kun, I'm not sure you heard, but Mikan left" Incho interupted.

He smirked.

That stopped me from recording. He smirked, I cannot believe Mikan fell for this guy.

"Hyuuga, I suggest you stay away from me if you don't want to get hit by my Baka Cannon" I said dangerously.

"I heard about Mikan" Then I snapped.

"You heard about Mikan leaving and moving away! And yet you didn't even say goodbye! Do you even know why she's moving, you bastard! Because of you, she's moving because she loves you! Obviously she's to dense to realize it, but you're even more stupid for not going after her! It's all your fault that she left us, all your damn, freaking fault, Hyuuga!"

That was the longest speech I have ever said. Everyone, even Hyuuga was shocked. But I'm guessing he was shocked for a different reason.

I was still fuming when I walked away.

But not before seeing Hyugga fall down on his knees.

**Okay, did I make a mistake or anything? Because I checked and I checked. I even made sure that Hotaru's speech wasn't in capitals. **

** Baka Natsume doesn't realize that he loves Mikan and Mikan loves him. **

** Two idiots in love. **

** RXR**


	14. Chapter 14 New Student?

****

**Hey guys. Two updates in one day YAYAYAYAY. **

**Anyway, I haven't got any reviews yet for my last chapter considering how it was updated 0.1 seconds ago. **

**But I decided to take the advice from one of my reviews and time skip. **

**Oh and by the way from my last, last chapter I was going to tell you guys what my New Year Resolution is going to be**

**Well here it is... NOTHING! **

**Haha, well i thought about and decided I am quite happy with everything so this year i should just enjoy myself. Besides it's not like my resolutions last anyways**

**Hehe Enjoy.**

* * *

Mikan's POV

Wow, it's been two years already huh?

I don't know how to explain my two years, cause it was totally crazy! After I left Gakuen Alice, I went America for about three months, of course I stayed with You-chan's parents. Then we went to France, literally all over France for another three months. Then Italy, Spain, Russia, China, Canada, Germany... and so on.

It was the first year when I realized that I really did love Natsume sempai, but I still had another year to go then, and now I'm sorry to say...

I've moved on.

Youchi actually has asked me out once, twice, or maybe even three times, but I've said no to all of them. Not because I still loved sempai, but because of how hurt I was the first time. And I never wanted to feel that again.

Now for me, I guess you could say I have changed. On the outside maybe, but not exactly on the inside. I decided to cut my hair to shoulder length, I have a slimmer waist, with a taller height, they even asked me to do some kind of shooting, in Paris. However I declined because I thought it had something to do with guns. Hehe.

My hair and smile is my biggest point. I have curly, silky smooth brunette hair, and a smile that shines very brightly. I have kept my promise to Hotaru sempai to return with an even better smile.

I can't wait to see everyone.

I'm exactly childish anymore, a bit mature but never-the-less I am still bubbly.

Eek, I am so excited to see my friends again. I wonder how Narumi sensei is doing? Is Jin-jin still mean? Are Anna and Yuu still together? How about Nonoko and Mochu? And Permy and Koko? Are Tsusaba and Misaki really tight? Have Hotaru stopped blackmailing Ruka? Did Natsume sempai find someone?

I started jumping up and down in my room as I got ready and was finally done packing.

"Mikan dear, hurry up please" That was You-chan's mom. I call her Auntie for short, they have been like a real family to me. Which is why I couldn't dare to imagine going out with You-chan, it'd be like dating your brother.

"Yes, Auntie" I went downstairs and saw You-chan waiting for me as well. You-chan was also coming with me to the Academy so he could finally meet all my friends.

Hours later we finally arrived at the famous Academy known as none other then.

Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Wow, it's been two years already huh?

Ever since Mikan left my whole world changed. Only, me bunny boy, and _that bastard _went into depression, everyone seemed to get on with their life pretty well, but we still had some sulking moments, The three of us excluded ourselves from the class, except our friends. We were all still close with each other . I dropped my grades and became even more cold to everyone but my friends. They might be the only thing that's keeping me a bit happy, however bunny boy and me aren't in good terms with _him _anymore. Ever since that day, bunny boy and _Hyuuga _never spoke with each other once. I guess Mikan had a really big impact on some of us.

Natsume especially.

He never, and I mean never said a word. Not "Hn" or "Tsk". It's like he is a mime or something , a mime that never showed its emotions.

He put him self in the dark and even Ruka didn't stop him. He barely even looked at him anymore. All because of her.

Sigh, hopefully Mikan will return soon. She never really told us when she was coming back, she would send us pictures of the places she had been, but not one word on how she was.

Then Narumi sensei came in. He was still gay, and dramatic even without Mikan. But sometimes I see him sulking, like on January 1st I saw him clutching onto a present and walking around relentlessly. Or when he sees a Howalon, anything that reminds him of Mikan. There was always a special bond between him and Mikan. Like father and daughter.

But today was different, he was genuinly happy. Like the times before she left.

"OHAYO class, I have a very special student today. She is "new" so please welcome her." Narumi said while emphasising on the "New".

Slowly the door opened to reveal a...?

"Jin-jin?"

**Haha, don't get me wrong Jinjin is not the new student. **

**Okay then, straight to business. Review or DIE! **

**Just kidding. **

**Or Am I?**


	15. Another Author's Note MUST READ!

**Hi guys, so I am in a major stuck here.**

**I'm finally having those writer blocks. Yay, now I really do feel like an author!**

**Anyway the reason i wrote this is because i wanted make a few minor changes to my last chapter, just a few, won't affect the whole story but this would be better hopefully. **

**BUT! I will not change it if you guys like it this way. **

**Please reply cause the sooner you reply, the sooner i can change it and make my next chapter!**

**Oh, and my previous pename was MiksumeXDD, but i changed it, ahhah**

**Hope you guys had an awesome christmas, and the best new years! But skool is starting WAHHH hate it**

**2011! WOOHOOOO**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16 Welcome Back

****

**Hi, Minna! Omigosh, I feel really hyper, so maybe i'll make this chappie hyper, i don't really know how...**

**Anyway, so i actually did make a few adjustments to my previous chapter, due to some comments, and a long hard thought (not really)**

**But, this is only because i thought it was really drama queenish, But to my defense i felt really dramatic that day, so HAHAH**

**So, did everyone had their first day of skool yet, cause i did! WAHHH hate skool**

**JKS k enjoy!**

* * *

_Jin-jin?_

Hotaru's POV

Then out from the blue was Jinjin, in his cold, ruthless ways, walking into the class and everyone even Narumi sensei was confused.

"OMG, is Jinjin, our new student?" Koko said in his stupid, mischievious way. **(To be honest, the reason i changed my last chapter, was so koko could say that, hehhe)**

Jinjin gave one of his deadly glares and if looks could kill- well, lets just say Koko had to go to the infirmary. No one had said a word, not after Koko, Jinjin soon calmed him self, and said.

"I'm here because i have an announement. Your "New student" can not come until the last period ,we expect hopefully, due to some...traffic problems" I could clearly see he lied and alot of other kids did too. I planned on hitting him with a Baka Gun, but decided against it, i'll find a better way for jinjin to pay for lying. I thought evilly. Yes, my black mailing ways still continue even with Mikan gone.

I am still all about the money.

"Oh, I see well thank you Jin ji- i mean Jinno sensei" Narumi laughed nervously.

Jin jin glared one last time and left, along with the tension.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, everyone was pretty anxious to meet the new student.

"Do you think it's a girl? or a Guy"

"If it's a guy, he better be hot"

"Didn't you guys noticed Narumi was unusually happier today?"

"Yeah, and Jin jin lied to us about the new student being late"

"Weird"

I didn't exactly care for new student, there had been a few while Mikan was gone, like that slut, Luna Koizumi. Anyway whenever there's a new student I would get my hopes up thinking it might be Mikan returning, but everytime I was left with disappointment. Now I don't even let my hopes up anymore.

Time flies by fast doesn't it? It was already the last period and we were all waiting for the new student. Apparently, they've been gossiping so much, they named him/her "New Student". We had free period and Narumi was our homeroom teacher.

"Okay class, now I know you've been all anxious to meet the new student so please give her a warm welcome" The gay teacher said.

"HER? she's a girl?" Alot of kids whispered.

The the door slowly opened, revealing a girl in a uniform, over average height, brunetter silky hair up to her shoulder, a slim, curvey waist, and finally hazel orbs.

When I said time flies by, I cancel that. Because it seemed like forever for her to reach the class, and introduce herself.

All eyes were on her, and alot of jealousy, and lovey dovey eyes, and I would have shot them too, but now was not the time.

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi said

"Hai, Mikan, Mikan Sakura. I hope no one forgot about me, ne?" She laughed stupidly, and the class brightened up, or maybe it's just me.

Well, I can honestly say Hyuuga's eyes were almost bulging out.

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Hai, Mikan, Mikan Sakura. I hope no one forgot about me?" I laughed like an idiot, trying to ease the tension. And fortunately it worked, in a matter of seconds I was squished in a pile of hugs. All from my friends, well most of my friends...

"Mikan-chan, you're back, your really back. We missed you soo much" Nonoko said. hugging me tighter. Uh oh can't breathe

"G-guys, c-can't b-breathe" They all let go.

"Gomen, but Mikan-chan, is that really you" Anna exclaimed, I laughed.

"Of course it's me, who else?" Anna then touched my hair.

"You cut your hair, umm, it's nice, really pretty" she complimented, but I could tell she missed my long, wavey hair.

"So how was your trip?" Permy said directly. Gosh I missed her, I missed everyone! Especially two certain people, speaking of which, where are they?

I scanned the room quickly and saw Hotaru at the back row staring blankly at me, and Natsume talking to a girl. I wasn't sure how to react but suddenly my thoughts were cut off.

"Mikan? Your trip? how was it? Did you meet hot boys? Did you go shopping? What happened? Come on tell us!" Permy shouted cause she got impatient. That somehow made me smile, then followed by laughter. Everyone was confused, they probably thought I was crazy by now.

"Hai, well I went to alot of places all over the world it was truely awesome, but I wish you guys could've been there. I did meet alot of people, I guess some including boys, but I'm not interested. And finally I went shopping, ALOT, so much that I don't think I need to shop ever again." I joked around.

"Well, Mikan-chan it's good to hear your back, and everythings okay" Yuu said shyly.

"Yeah, everyone missed you, especially Ruka, Hotaru, and...Natsume" Mochu added. Permy hit him in the head

"Idiot, why did that say that" She said, while he was rubbing his head.

"What? it' true." He replied innocently. Then Permy hit his head again

"OWWW, what was that for" Now he had two bumps on his head

"For being an idiot" And so the arguing continued and I was watching silently, but I decided to go confront Hotaru.

I reached her desk and she was staring at me the whole time. It was awkward for a while, wow I never thought it'd be awkward with Hotaru.

But randomly, she stood up without saying a word. By now the whole class was staring except the gang.

She looked really mad, and happy at the same time so I thought she was going to hit me. Her arms lifted, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit, by a Baka gun or rocket launcher or something. But it never came, instead I was greeted with something else. Something that made the whole class gasp, and Mochu and Permy stop fighting.

Hotaru hugged me.

I was stiff and a stick at first. Did she actually hug me? Hotaru never lets me hug me, well sometimes, but even then I'm always the one hugging her, not her hugging me. Wait! snap out of it Mikan, this is a great opportunity to hug Hotaru. I snapped back into reality and I hugged her back

"Welcome back, baka" She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Mouu, Hotaru I am no longer a baka" we were still hugging.

"You are to me, and I missed you" She stopped hugging me and showed a small smile. Another gasp went around the room. I couldn't believe this, I'm gone for two years, and Hotaru hugs me AND smiles at me.

This is offically a dream come true, if I had known this was going to happen, I should be away alot more.

"But if you ever leave again like that, I will hit you with my Baka Rocket Launcher" She glared deadly.

Oh, never mind.

"Hehe, gomen Hotaru, and I missed you tooooo" I tried hugging her again, but she wouldn't let me. Try and imagine this, her hand on my head, pushing my back, and me trying to move foreward, and flinging my arms at her.

She then let me go and I fell, on my butt.

"Oww, Hotaru that hurt" She didn't reply, but instead she reached out her hand to me and I gladly accepted it.

But, she grabbed at my wrist instead and dragged me all the way into the hall.

"Okay, Baka you have some explaining to do" She said in her cold and business like manner.

Sigh, there goes nice Hotaru.

"Hai, well umm where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning"

"Uhh, okay. Well, you know that the reason I left was to travel, get away from Natsume Sempai, and find myself. So that is exactly what I did, I went places like France, Italy, America, and many more. I was home schooled for the two years. Youchi has been with me the whole time, Him and his family have been kind enough to let me stay with them. Now for my feelings, *sigh* well after the first year I guess I realized, I um loved him"

Hotaru's eyes went wide a little and returned.

"Loved?" She on the past tense.

"Hai, I loved him, but the second I realized that I didn't feel that anymore and moved on. Not with anybody right now, I've had a few boys who courted me and went out on a few dates, but nothing more then that. You-chan has confessed to me actually" I was blushing" But I said no, because I just don't like him that way, he is really like my blood brother, and it just doesn't feel right, he said he understood and we decided to stay as friends"

"I see" She said simply. but she was giving this alot of thought " so why were you late today?" I remembered what happened and laughed, and she raised an eybrow.

"Oh, that. Umm we were having some difficulties" I went out laughing again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mikan's POV_

_Sigh, I'm soo excited to meet everyone, especially excited for You-chan to meet them. _

_"Okay, Auntie i'm ready" I went downstairs and saw You-chan had accidently spilled his breakfast on his new happened to be pancakes and syrup._

_"Oh man, this is getting sticky." You-chan complained_

_"Then you shouldn't have dropped it, now go change into your other uniform" Auntie said. And You-chan went upstairs while mumbling that it wasn't his fault. _

_Shortly after he came back down with no new shirt._

_"Mom, all the new ones are still in the laundry" He whined. I giggled, it was always fun to see You-chan like this, cause when he goes out he's cold and emotionless. Except to me, of course._

_"Why would the new uniforms be in the laundry" She asked suspiously_

_"Well, cause ummm I kinda sorta dropped them in a puddle when we bought them" He said nervously. Auntie can be pretty scary when she's mad._

_Well, looks like it's You-chan's lucky day._

_"*sigh*, fine You-chan looks like well just have to use this shirt" She said while holding the syrup and pancake filled uniform._

_"WHAT! but mom" You-chan whined once more._

_"No, buts" She said as she headed out the door. I patted You-chan on the back_

_"It's fine You-chan, they always have spares at school" _

_"Okay, fine" He wasn't in a good mood._

_We went out the door and was greeted by a large crowd and a parade. Apparently someone famous was coming, and everyone was making a big deal out of it like it's the queen on England. Pfffttt._

_Now, when there's a parade theirs usually confetti, and when you spray confetti on normal people nothing happens, you just shrug it off. But when confetti is thrown to a person with a syrup shirt. Well you get the picture._

_Let's just say You-chan looks like a rainbow. HAHAHAHA_

_Everyone is staring at him, trying hard not to laugh. You-chan is not happy about this._

_"Okay that's it, I am changing" He head out the door, but his mom stopped him._

_"No You-chan, just get in the car, we're already late and Mikan said they have spares at the school" _

_"UGHH, fine" He relunctedly went inside the car. But of course, being in the middle of a parade, it wasn't easy to get out. You-chan had had enough. _

_"I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL" You-chan yelled, ran out of the car and into the house where he locked himself up._

_His mom was definatly mad now. _

_"YOUCHI HIJIRI, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" Auntie yelled_

_"Oh uh, you-chan Auntie went full name on you, you better come out" I said nervously_

_"No way, you guys can go to school without me" The door said _

_"Ughh, You-chan stop being such a stubborn baby, and come to school" I said and the door opened a bit revealing a rainbow coloured boy. It took alot not to laugh._

_"Okay good, now why don't you change and we'll go" Auntie said calmly. He nodded and shut the door, a few minutes later he came out with a new T-shirt. Good as new._

_We were already hours late, from all that arguing and fighting. So we called the Academy and told them we'd be there at least at the end of the day. Sigh, I was really looking foreward to meeting my friends. Oh well I can't really blame You-chan, that was probably one of his worst days ever._

End of flashback.

Mikan's POV

"Did you get a picture" Hotaru bluntly said

"Huh?"

"Did you get a picture of rainbow boy?"

"Ohh, well, yes i did. I thought you might want it, so a snuck a picture while he wasn't looking." I smiled devilishly, and i could see Hotaru's eyes' filled with money.

"So then where is Youchi?" Oh right i forgot about that part.

"When we arrived, we put him in the principal's office and left him there. I don't know what happened to him"

"So I see" And with that we walked backed into the classroom holding hands, me skipping while hotaru walking. Before I opened the door Hotaru said.

"Welcome back Mikan" She said and went inside.

"It's good to be back"

**Aww, man this is loooooong. I didn't really want Cliffhangers. SO JUST SAYING THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER. **

**And i know Natsume''s not really in this, cause it's more about Mikan and Hotaru. **

**Anyway hope you like it**

**RXR **


	17. Chapter 17 Feelings

Hi minna san! How was everyones first week of skool? Mine? Was crazy!

**had tons of home work and upcoming tests this week so sorry for the late update.**

**Anyhoo hope you'll like this one too!**

Natsume's POV

I was still in shock mode, as Mikan came back into the classroom and her friends surrounded her. The last two years was indescribable, my friendship with Ruka was destroyed, and I was just..._cold._ Yeah, I know I was cold before, but this time I mean cold like, dead cold. I don't even remember feeling anything, I wasn't sad, angry, depressed, pissed, nothing.

I. Felt. Nothing.

But as soon as she came back, everything rushed back to me, i was alive. As if she took my soul, when she left and returned it. I felt happy, shocked, relieved, and regret.

Two years ago, I was stupid and heartless that i didn't even see mikan leaving, and so Ruka punched me in the face. The last thing i remember was kneeling down on the ground, and thinking _She left. She left me. She left me without evening saying goodbye. She left me. _And after that i was pracitacly dead to the world.

That's when she saw turned and saw me. Our eyes met and she smiled, but my face was still cold as ever, maybe even colder. It happened again, something controls me and my eyes tore away from her hazel orbs and i left the classroom.

But not before seeing her smile turn into a frown.

I went to the Sakura tree for the very first time since Mikan left, I think i didn't go anywhere that reminded me of her. I sat down and the wind started blowing and i watched the Sakura peddles gentlely fall.

_She _left _me_. But why? Imai said something, something that made me realize that I love Mikan.

She told me that Mikan left because of me, because she loves me.

Then why did she leave me? I thought she loves me. Then why would she leave, if she loves me? Maybe, maybe she _didn't _love me and left because... because...

"Arghh, I don't know" I sighed, and messed up my hair even more. It still doesn't make sense, why would she leave, even if she didn't love me?

Maybe she doesn't like me as Natsume Hyuuga. I know i'm known as the player, and heartbreaker, but that's not entirely true. It's just those damn fangirls making up rumors. Does she hate me?

Or, maybe she left because she really did love me, but because i'm known as a player she left, because she didn't want to get hurt.

This is not good, i'm not myself. I should stop thinking about this so much.

SHE left you Natsume, the botton line is that she doesn't care enough to stay, so she left. If she didn't leave maybe things wouldn't be soo complicated. I should just move on.

And with that thought i called it a day, and walked back to my dorm. **(skipping school, OOOOOH)**

The next day

I was walking in the hall when-

**Bump!**

"Oh no! Gomenasai mister" It was Mikan, but she didn't see me cause her head was bowed i mentally smirked at this.

"Oi, Polka it's just me" She looked but furious and embarassed.

"Kyaaa sempai you peeked on my undies again?" She screamed. Tsk still same old polka, it's like she doesn't even remember the fact that she left two years ago.

"Hn, you showed it to me" I walked away, and she followed.

"Choco Matte sempai" It felt kiNda nice, and warm hearing sempai again. NO WAIT! stop that Natsume she left you. All my anger returned and i swiftly walked into class. Leaving a stunned brunette behind.

"KYAAAAA, Natsume-kuuuuun" Ugh, it's that slut Luna Koizumi. She was new a year ago, and she's been clinging on to me, obsessively and thinks I'm hers. Discusting.

"Get away from me, slut"

"AWWW, Natsume-kuuuun don't be so mean" That freak said. Man can she be presistent, a fire, deadly aura went around me and she slowly backed away and ran for her life. I smirked.

"Umm, Sempai why did you chase that girl away?" Damn, Mikan saw everything, what if she thinks we're actually together. I shivered at the thought, but hold on a second, why should i care what she thinks, she left me.

"Tsk"and i sat down, making Mikan unsatisfied.

"Mouu sempai is a big meanie as usual" Normally i would give a deadly glare and make that person run away when they say that, but with Mikan if felt different.

"And your dense as usual" I retorted back. She huffed her cheeks and said something to herself, but i could still hear it.

"Hmfp, i don't know what i ever saw in you" I my eyes widened for a second. Did i just hear that right? So Polka really did love me, and left because she was afraid to get hurt, because of those stupid rumors. I clenched my fists, who was i mad at? Me, her, or those fangirls?

The class started, and i was bored as always so i started to pretend to sleep. But from the corner of my eyes i saw polka drifting off for real, she was trying to stay awake, but her head kept nodding off. Finally she went into a deep sleep, and she looked mesmerizing.

She didn't wear any make up like some sluts -cough cough- Luna, and yet she looked kinda like an angel. Then I tilted her head onto my shoulder so she'd wouldn't nod off.

I made up my mind.

I love her _still._

I thought I didn't, but i was just in denial from everything, but seeing her face upclose made me realize once more I love her still, i don't care if she left me, she still came back right?

Flaky huh? I love her, then i didn't, and now i'm back to loving her.

That's Mikan for you.

She can really change you.

* * *

**Yikes, Natsume loves her, he loves her not, he loves her, he loves her not. **

** If you keep changing your mind like that Natsume you will lose her.**

** Of, course only I, the author knows what's gonna happen. MWHAHAHAHA.**

** Okii dokii**

** RXR please i wanna reach a hundred before i die. HAHA JKS **


	18. Chapter 18 Watch Out!

**Hey people wazzz upp? I had such a hectic week. **

**SO MANY TESTS GAWD.**

**But tmrw is a PA Day. Sorry if some of you guys don't have a PA day tmrw. **

**Anyway hope this will atleast cheer you up!**

**ENJOY~**

**

* * *

**

_That's Mikan for you._

_She can really change you._

Natsume's POV

The class was almost over so I decided to go back to cold, emotionless Natsume, and shook Mikan off and her head fell down anime style.

"OWW, what happened?" Polka said while rubbing her head.

"Baka, class is over" I retorted.

"Actually, we have a new student coming in right now." Gay sensei said, smiling like an idiot. Tsk i have a feeling something bad will happen.

"REALLY? Who is it? Is it a girl? Awww i hope she's cute" That baka Polka said with stars in her eyes.

"Okay Miki-chan, come in" Miki? It couldn't be... Then a small brunette girl with brown eyes came into the class looking innocent.

"Arigato sensei. Watashi wa Miki Sakirano des ne. Please take care of me" She said with a huge smile across her face. Her eyes wandered across the room and met mine.

"NATSUME?" She yelled out.

"M-Miki" I stuttered, not good. I hope Polka won't get the wrong impression.

"KYAAAA, it is you Natsume-kun. Long time no see." She said with a smile, similar to Polka's but it felt different.

"Hn"

"Same old Natsume" She whispered to herself "So where's Ruka? Are you guys still besties?"Ouch, that hurt a bit, i remembered that Ruka and i weren't on good terms scanned across the room and caught Ruka's blue eyes.

"KYAAA, Ruka-kun how are you" Ruka blushed, this was getting annoying and loud.

"Umm I'm good h-how are you Miki-chan?" Ruka said aware of the fact the whole class was in confusion. I took a glance at Mikan and she was looking at Ruka then Miki, then Ruka then Miki and... you get the point.

"Great! Umm sensei could i sit beside Natsume-kun?" She said with puppy dog eyes. Narumi sensei scratched his head.

"Uhh Miki-" I cut him off

"I don't want to sit next to a air-head" Pointing to Miki. Obviously she is my childhood friend, and Ruka's, and that was what i called her, air head.

"Arghh Natsume-kun, i'm not the air head you used to know" Miki said pouting.

"U-umm, Miki-chan, if you want you can take my seat" Polka finally spoke up, and everyone was shocked, even i was.

"Really? Awww arigato umm"

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura" Polka said with a smile. Miki went up close to polka stared at her for a while then...

"KAWAIII, Mikan-chan is sooo KAWAII" At the same time Mikan yelled.

"KYAAA, Miki-chan looks soo KAWAII" And they clasped their hands together and jumped up and down.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Mouu, Hotaru what was that for?" Mikan said rubbing her head with Miki.

"For being idiotic in front of class" Imai said calmly. Miki went up to her and smiled

"I'm Miki" She held out her hand and Imai's eye's narrowed.

"Hotaru, Hotaru Imai." I'm guessing the Ice Queen was suspicious of Miki. Come to think of it, Miki is resembling alot like Mikan, especially her personality. But the Miki i once knew wasn't as bright but mainly air headed and spoiled.

"Umm, Okay class, i leave you guys to get to know each other" Narumi said while skipping out of class.

"Hi Miki, I'm Yuu Incho, and that's Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, and Mochu" Yuu said while pointing to everyone.

"Oh, Hello everyone i'm Miki" And they went into their conversations. I only caught a few and they were between Miki and Polka.

"-Mikan-chan, i just know we'll be awesome friends" Miki said smiling.

"AWWW, Miki-chan" Polka smiled back with sparkling eyes, and Miki did the same.

"Idiots, you guys look like your gay or something" Sumire spoke and everyone laughed.

* * *

Mikan's POV

A few days past everysince Miki arrived and i became awesome friends with her just like Miki predicted. But Hotaru is still my best friend! NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE HER!

Natsume seems to be pretty happy as well, Miki told me all about their past childhoods and Natsume blushed at that.

Hehe, anyway i'm late for class right now but since it's Narumi sensei, I'm just skipping happily down the hall.

"Oh, Mikan-chan your late too?" I bumped into Miki, I'm so happy cause i didn't bump into Sempai, that would just get ugly.

"Hai" I smiled.

"Good lets go together"

"Hai, roger that" I did a soldier solute and she did one back, this was how we would play together. Childish right?

Doesn't matter, cause Miki-chan is soo nice and fun. I smiled at the thought as we linked arms and skipped down the hall.

Little did I know Miki was smirking...

* * *

Miki's POV

Hah, that was easy, and i thought people in Gakuen alice are smart. For the past few days i've been faking everything, from the smiles to the laughs and the happy-go-luckyness.

I've been getting closer to Natsume and Mikan more and more everyday, learning how Mikan acts, talks and walks. Every little detail.

Why? To get Natsume back.

When we were younger, i was hopelessly in love with Natsume, but he didn't know it. He was too cold back then, but now i see him smiling every now and then at Mikan.

Watch out Mikan, Natsume's _mine._

_

* * *

_

**Ohhhh,**

** Miki is not the innocent girl like Mikan.**

**And she looks alot like Mikan, Miki Sakirano Mikan Sakura. HAHAHA What does Miki have up her sleeves?**

**Let me give you a little hint.**

**READ ON.**

**RXR**


	19. Chapter 19 Best Friends Forever

**Hey i thought i should make another one cause i am extremely bored.**

**But if you guys have any question about the last chapter ask any question.**

**ENJOY~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I skipped happily down the hall with Miki when i caught sight of Natsume sempai and Ruka sempai staring or maybe glaring at each other. I frowned, i heard that Ruka and Natsume fought two years ago, and now they won't even talk to each other.

Well, that's gonna change, i went up to Narumi sensei and whispered something in his ear. He smiled brightly and nodded like a child.

I smiled deviously at Ruka and sempai and they looked at me with confusion. Thankfully everyone else seemed to have caught on.

"Okay Minna, you guys have a project to work on and i'm assigning the partners" Narumi sensei winked at me. Every one groaned.

"So Anna and Nonoko. Sumire and Mochu. Yuu and Youchi. Hotaru and Koko... " I looked at hotaru and she was glaring at Narumi and Koko. Koko on the other hand was grinning like crazy.

Oh right, Youchi. Well let's just say after that "incident" he blended in really well, and everyone's friends with him now. You-chan is still grumpy about the whole rainbow thing, especially after Hotaru blackmailed him on the first day.

"Mikan and Miki" YES I'm with Miki, i smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Natsume and...Ruka..." He went on and on, but no one cared because we were all staring at Ruka's and Natsume's shocked expressions.

Ruka's jaw dropped and Natsume was giving off a death glare at sensei, they both stared at each other for a second and turned away. sigh, so close.

"Okay JA Free period! " Sensei said and ran away from Natsume sempai.

"Everyone went to their partners and started chatting, i went up to Miki and she was talking on and on about what we should do, but i didn't pay attention, cause i was too focused on Natsume and Ruka.

They weren't saying anything!

* * *

Natsume's POV

Great, just great. Of all people it's Ruka, i haven't spoken to him in two years .TWO YEARS.

Now what?

"Umm soo..." Ruka said awkwardly.

"Hn" I replied coldly but on the inside i was freaking out. What do i do? He is, no WAS, my best friend. Now i can't even talk to him properly.

"Umm, why don't we work on this at my room tomorrow?" Ruka suggested. Tomorrow would be better cause now i have time to prepare.

"Tsk"

And that was the end of our conversation.

THE NEXT DAY.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I was infront of Ruka's door and thought it changed alittle. Hmm it's been awhile since i've been in here.

Ruka opened the door and i went in. I sat on the bed and there was that awkward silence again.

"Sooo..."

"Hn"

Arghhh i have had enough of this.

"God dammit Ruka what is wrong with us?" I bursted out.

"Huh"

"I mean, since when did we have awkward moments between us, and since when did we start being enemies or something!"

"EVER SINCE YOU LEFT HER!" Ruka shouted back. I was shocked, speechless, dazed, anything.

"What?" I whispered.

"Ever since you left Mikan, ever since your stuck up pride stopped you from saying good bye to Mikan. Did she really mean that little to you natsume? I really thought you loved her, i thought she was important to you"

"S-she is"

"Then why didn't you go after her? I mean if you can't go after her because your too stubborn, then what's the chance of that happening to us, Natsume?" Ruka was frowning now. I clenched my fists.

"I didn't leave her, I still do love her, I'm never gonna leave her. I. AM. GOING. AFTER. HER." Ruka was shocked.

"Oh, gomen Natsume but Hotaru told me she moved on" He smiled sadly.

"What?"

"I-I don't think she'll wait for you, Natsume. I-I don't t-think she l-loves you anymore." He whispered

"..."

"I'm sorr-"

"No"

"Huh"

"I won't accept that, I won't know if she does love me or not unless i try right?" I said determined. Ruka smiled, genuinly smiled.

"Right"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mikan's POV

Hmm, where's Hotaru i wanna tell her my plan. I already told Miki and now i'm looking for Hotaru.

Ah, i know her dorm.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

... that's weird, i'm pretty sure she's in there.

"Hotaruuuu, It's me Mikan Your wife" haha i haven't said that for a long time. The door slowly opened revealing a cold Hotaru.

But she wasn't just cold, she was sad. Hotaru has been unusually sad for the past few days, i wonder why?

"Nee hotaru what's wrong" I tilted my head.

"Nothing a baka would understand"

"Oh, well I came here to tell you about my awesome plan." I giggled, but Hotaru's face was still sad.

"Baka, you made a plan?"

"Yup, to get Natsume and Ruka-pyon back to best friends" I announced proudly, but i made Hotaru even more sad. Wahhh what am i doing wrong?

"Did you tell anyone else about your plan?"

"Eh? Umm, well I told Miki first... cause she asked. Why?"

"I see"

"Hotaru what's wrong, you know you can always tell me. I'm your BEST FRIEND" Her face brightened up alittle bit

"Baka nothing's wrong I just feel... lonely" EH? what does that mean?

"EH? What do you mean?"

"I suppose i feel left out with you and Miki. You guys look like best friends and you've been pay less... attention...to...me" She mummbled out the last word.

I was shocked, Hotaru felt, left out? But , but , but that's soo soo SILLY! I bursted out laughing, but stopped immediatly when Hotaru glared at me.

I smiled, and went up to her and hugged her.

Her expression softened.

"Mouu, Hotaru we've been through thick and thin. I've even came into this academy just to be with you, and now you think i'm not your best friend anymore? Hotaru no baka"

"..."

"Ne, hotaru?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"Baka"_ love you too. _Hotaru thought.

* * *

**Okay just saying that the last scene was not supposed to be gay or les.**

**It's BEST FRIEND LOVE.**

**It's soo sweeet!**

**RXR**


	20. Chapter 20 I Love You

**Hey guys Feel like it's been forever since i last updated, and i have 99 reviews! AHHH**

**Don't you just hate it when it's so close like that. **

**Oh and to answer some questions Mikan is younger, but it's kinda like a spilt class. And Natsume doesn't realize anything cause he trusts Miki, and Hotaru is suspicious, but doesn't have anything to prove it. YET. **

**And yes i agree, MIKI IS EVILL, but i created her so *sigh* oh well. ****Anyway...**

**ENJOY!**

Mikan's POV

_Lalalalalalala_

He heh I was skipping down the hall happily, recalling yesterday's event.

HOTARU CONFESSED TO MEE

Okay well not really, i confessed first but she accepted it, which is just like confessing. **(this is just Mikan being delusional)**

Sigh, I wonder when we'll get married, then we'll be together forev-

**BUMP**

"Ahh, gomenasai" I fell on my butt, and i was rubbing my head as i looked up to see...

"Oh, it's okay Mikan-chan, it was my fault." It was Miki-chan, she was smiling apologetically. I checked the time, and it was.

"KYAAA, we're gonna be late Miki-chan, let's go!" I grabbed her wrist and ran for it. I accidentally hit her head while draggin her and she so fainted anime style.

"Whew, we made it!" I said while leaning on the door.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan, Miki-chan!" The class said in unison.

"OHAYO, Hotaruuuu I missed youuu!" I said running up to hotaru until.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Baka, don't come near me" Hotaru said in a stoic manner.

"Mouu" disappointed i turned to Ruka and Natsume sempai "Good morning Ruka sempai, and Natsume sempai"

"Good morning Mikan-chan" Ruka sempai said

"Your too loud polka" I glared hard, only sempai knows how to ruin my perfect morning.

I was too busy to notice cause i was having a glaring contest with sempai, but almost everyone except knocked out Miki-chan was staring at us. Giving off weird vibes, like they were expecting something to happen. Weird right?

**TIMESKIP (cause i'm too lazy to explain mikan's lesson soo use your imagination people)**

The bell had rung and school was over, YES Jinno sensei was almost about to give me detention. It's not my fault i don't get any of his lessons. I walked out of the classroom, when someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me foreward.

"Woah, hey stop it! Let go!" I only saw the person's back and he had a raven coloured hair, wait it couldn't be...

"Tsk" Yep, it was.

"Arghhh Natsume sempai let go this instant! Where are you taking me!" I tried shaking him off, but he was much too stronger.

Finally when we reached the somewhere, he stopped walking and stuck his hands in his pockets. While i put mine on my hips.

"Well?" I demanded for an answer why i was being kidnapped.

"Well, what?" He asked casually, CASUALLY he drags me all the way to the... I looked around to see the bus stop sign.

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Central Town"

"Oh" i felt stupid, and awkward. Then back to mad. "WHY?"

He was about to answer when the bus finally came, and once again he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bus. He sat down at the very back, left corner and i followed him grumpily. Well, atleast i could eat Howalon again, it's been too long. And with that thought i started daydreaming about Howalon.

Natsume, well he was sleeping...Or so I thought.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Geez, Polka's drooling, probably over Howalon. Seriously what does she like in that stuff, way too sugary and sweet for me. Few minutes later the bus stopped and so did polka's drooling, instead her eyes were sparlking.

"Yay, come on let's go" Now she grabbed my wrist and skipped happily out the bus. "Hmmm where should we go first, I KNOW Howalon!"

"Tsk, baka" Now we were in line for Howalon and Polka was waiting like a puppy waiting for treats.

"Mouu, Natsume your the one who dragged me all the way here" She ordered her extra large Howalon, expecting me to pay. Tsk, then we sat down on a bench and she started to dig in.

"Hehe, why don't you try one sempai? Here, AHHHH" She was holding one for me opening her mouth, trying to feed me. I blushed alittle actually i wanted her to feed me, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me get my way.

So instead I turned the other direction and i heard Polka sigh.

"Mouu, why do you hate Howalon sempai, I loveeee Howalon" The idiot said while hugging the box. My eyes twitched.

No way was i gonna be jealous of a stupid Howalon.

"Hn, come on" I stood up and starting walking towards a random store.

"Choco Matte! Natsume!" Polka said and slowly caught up with me. She stopped eating Howalon to catch up me huh? I secretly smirked, Hah! Take that Howalon.

_Wait, did I just say that?_

_Tsk, no baka you thought it._

_Okay and now i'm talking to myself._

"Natsume sempai, let's go in there" Polka pointed to a girly girl store, and i made a discusted face.

"No" But she ignored me and forced me in there. I looked around and everything was so _so girly._ Ruining my image.

"Eeek, sempai look! Look, isn't that dress soooo pretty?" I saw what polka was squealing about. It was a simple strapless dress with pink polka dots on it. Hmm i guess polka is getting used to wearing Polka dots now. I smirked.

"Polka-dots, really polka?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's cute" She made a pouty face. Then she looked like she thought of some brilliant idea and smiled. "I'm gonna go try it on kay, wait here sempai."

Tsk, brilliant my ass. I sat down on one of the couches where dozens of other guys were sitting, all exhausted from shopping.** (lol man couch)**

Few minutes later polka finally came out. And she looked, looked, well lets just say if i wasn't so stoic, my jaws would have fell, and i would be blushing madly.

"Well, whadda you think?" Polka said while twirling around. Man, she looked beautiful. Makes me want to kiss her and... Wait BAD THOUGHTS SHOO. Damn hormones.

"Hn, not bad for polka dots"

"Hmp, coming from you, sempai, i'll take it as a compliment. I'm gonna go change now"

She turned back to go into the change room but i stopped her. She looked surprised, and confused, I ignored it and went up to the cashier.

"I'll take that dress" I said simply.

"Wait, no but, sempai my clothes, i got to get changed" Polka protested.

"Umm, okay sir" The cashier said confusingly.

"Sempai let go!" But i ignored her completely. I handed the cashier the money and left.

"Wait, sir your clothes" The lady said while holding Polka's uniform. I walked past her while Mikan quietly took the clothes and whispered thank you to the lady.

"Arghh, that was soo embarassing sempai, what did you do that for?" Polka said when we were finally out of there.

"Like i said, it wasn't bad for polka dots" I sneaked a glimpse at polka and she was blushing. Tsk, "Plus i didn't want to stay there for another second"

"Really, so you thought i looked pretty" She teased while ignoring the last part. I sorta blushed but she didn't notice.

"Don't flatter yourself polka"

"Too late, heheh" She said while congratulating herself.

"Tsk, whatever. Come on let's go i'm hungry."

"Oohh, let's go in there" And she pulled me into a nice restaruant. Seems like all we've been doing is dragging each other to other places.

"Hello, sir, madam what would like to order" The waiter said while smiling too hard.

We both said our orders and the food came almost right away and polka starting chomping on it immediately. I raised an eyebrow and she looked at me.

"What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Pig much, and it's rude to talk when your mouth is full. She was going to retort back but she still had food in her mouth. After she was done she said.

"I am not a pig, i'm just really hungry"

"That is a pig" She glared at me but resumed back to her chomping. We were both done our dinner and the waiter came back and smiled again a bit too hard.

"Would you like some dessert madam?" Mikan was looking at the dessert menu and started drooling. Then she shook her head and restrained herself from ordering everything there.

"Umm, yes just a strawberry cake would be fine" Polka answered with a smile. A chill went down my spine when they were both sparkling with smiles.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the same" And the waiter left, BUT not before shining another smile.

"Ne, sempai, arigato for taking me out to central town. Despite the kidnappings and all, it was fun!"

"..." Is she saying she liked it as a date or a hang out?

"Plus, i have my Howalon, and a free dress, and... your paying for this too right?" She smiled sheepishly. I sighed, if i wasn't so rich, i'd be broke.

"Here are your cakes, enjoy!" The waiter came and went with that stupid smile on his face, damn it's getting on my nerves.

"Ano, sempai is it just me or is that guy creepy?" Polka said. Hm at least we agree on somethings.

"It's just you, baka" I lied.

"But, he was smiling like this" Mikan was pulling her cheeks really hard, it was so irristably cute.

"You look stupid."

"Hmp, Liar i know he freaks you out too, you just won't admit it" She said while crossing her arms.

"Alright, come on let's go" I stood up and surprised polka.

"Eh? Why i haven't even finished my cake yet"

"You said he freaked you out, so we're leaving. NOW" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out until we reached the bus stop.

"Mouuu, sempai i really wanted to eat that cake."

"You already ate almost the entire menu, and you still wanted more." I teased her. I have to admit, i had a pretty awesome time with her but i wouldn't dare to say that out loud. I checked the time, uh oh times running out. I guess i'll have to do this now.

"Yes I do" She said

"Pig" I retorted.

"Pervert"

"Polka dots"

"Slanted eye-brows"

"Ugly"

"Fox"

"Childish"

"Jerk"

"I love you"

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"_What?" _

**Yay, he confessed! **

**FINALLY he took like forever to just say that. **

**This also took me forever to write so no flames pleasee.**

**I'm too tired to take all the bad stuff. **

**Btw the next chapter will be about how Mikan thinks of this and more INTERSTING STUFF.**

**RXR**


	21. Chapter 21 I'm So Sorry

**hey guys i'm feeling sick rite now, so i'm stuck at home so i thought 'd write a chapter.**

**Warning don't mind all the spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. **

**kk enjoy!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

_"I love you" _

"What?"

"I. Love. You" I said emphasising every word. Slowly silence took over i stood there awkwardly while Mikan was still in shock

"What, how, when, _why?"_

"What to you mean why? I just do. Your smile, your laugh, you clumsiness, your cheerfullness, everything. I love everything about you"

Her head went slowly back and forth and was frowning.

"No" She finally said and i felt as if my heart dropped to the ground.

"N-no?" repeated

"I'm so sorry" She took a step back and took one foreward

"But i thought you loved me" I took another step foreward.

"I did, When i left with You-chan, i learned that i do love you, but i also learned to move on and i just... don't want to hurt myself"

Then i took a step back. So that was it, i was too late. Maybe if i caught her two years ago it wouldn't be like this. I started walking backwards slowly until i was in the middle of the street.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered as she covered her mouth with both hands

She was on the verge of crying and i wanted to wipe the tears away but i couldn't. She didn't love me, she left to forget me.

Maybe I should too.

The next thing i knew, a huge flash of light came from my side and a scream calling my name.

"Mikan" Was the last thing i said

Then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Hi i'm sorry it's soo short but i wanted to just rest and plus it's a good cliffhanger soo hope you don't mind.**

**PLease if you have any questions, just wait until the next chapter. **

**RXR!**


	22. Chapter 22 Tricked

**A bit late on the update but, after reading a few fanfics myself i decided to write a chapter.**

**So thank you to all the writers out there who inspired me. And made me laugh and cry.**

**XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Mikan" I saw sempai whispering my name as he got hit and i screamed at the top of my lungs. I rushed to him to see so much blood and it was losing fast.

"No no no no NO! Sempai wake up, you gotta wake up. Please, don't leave me now. _Please._" I was crying there was blood on my hands, and i was shaking miserably. The truck driver who crashed into sempai was drunk and passed out. I was all alone, the streets were now empty and the street lights came on.

I felt so lonely.

**THUMP**

"Owww" I rubbed my head. It was all a dream, the blood, and sempai dead. I was sweating crazy and was still shook up from everything. The accident had occured three days ago, and sempai is still in the hospital, being take care by Hotaru sempai's onii-chan Subaru.

He still hasn't woken up yet. I visit him everyday until they kick me out, i can't help but feel guilty, if i hadn't said no, maybe he'd be with me right now. But i meant it when i said no, i just don't think i'm ready to do this, to put myself out there. I don't want to get hurt. I think.

I got dressed and went to visit the hospital again.

As i entered the door i saw Ruka sempai sleeping there, we've been taking turns watching sempai in case he woke up. I tiptoed inside and gently touched sempai's hand. _I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. _

"Knock knock? Can i come in?" The door slowly opened and revealed Miki. I smiled slightly, Miki has also been watching sempai with me and helped me through this alot.

"Gomen, Miki this is all my fault, i should've never-"

"Stop it, Mikan you say this every time i come over" She pouted. Miki has becoming more and more like me, i feel like we're twins or something.

"Gomen"

"Okay, that's it. You are no longer allowed to say gomen anymore" She crossed her arms, and huffed her cheeks. Hmm i used to be like that, but ever since the accident i rarely smiled.

"*Yawns* Oh, Miki-chan, Mikan-chan your here already?" Ruka sempai said while stretching his arms. I guess we woke him up.

"Yeah, *sighs* I wonder when Natsume-kun will wake up" Miki said.

A small part of me doesn't want him to wake up, but i would trade anything to just have him one more day, to see his crimson eyes again. And his stoic expressions, and name callings. If i could i have just one more day to see him, and to hug him and kis- whoa there stop yourself, your not falling again okay?

I can't fall for him. Never.

But if i could just have a day with him, then i'll leave and make things easier for us.

Just then slowly Natsume sempai's eyes opened and said.

"Ruka?" We were all shocked, my eyes were wide open. Did this mean something? Just a day with him right and then i disappear in his life.

"N-Natsume are you feeling okay?" Ruka said. Sempai's eyes wandered around the room, first his eyes caught with Ruka, with Miki, then me.

"Hn, who are they?" I was taken back, he doesn't remember me? He doesn't remember Miki? Ruka's eyes were full of concern.

"Umm, i think i should call the doctor" Miki said quietly, and left. There was an awkward silence and i was breathing uneasy, Stopping the tear from falling. After a few minutes the doctor came, and did a check up on sempai, the three of us were all watching nervously.

"Hmm, I believe this young man has amnesia." Amnesia, like in the movies?

"But he remembers me, and everyone else in his life, just not them" Ruka said.

"Maybe he forgot because he wanted to forget them. He wanted to specifically erase them from his minds. From stress or pain. We're not exactly sure until we figure out if this is permenant or not" The doctor said and left.

_He wanted to forget them. _Those words were still ringing in my head. Once again this proves this is all my fault.

This is a sign, from Kami-sama, i'm not meant to be with sempai.

"Umm Mikan-chan, can speak with you in the hallway please?" Miki asked. I nodded slowly back and forth even if i wanted to, i couldn't stare into his eyes. All i would show is pain.

"Umm, Mikan-chan i-i think it would be best if you didn't hang around Natsume so much anymore" My eyes narrowed, this is is sign, but i didn't think it would come out from Miki.

"What to you mean?"

"Well, seeing how your last conversation together wasn't so pleasant. Natsume's given the chance to forget about you and move on, and to bring back that memory doesn't seem right. I hope you understand." Miki said while holding my hand. She was right, i shouldn't bring more grief to sempai, I said i would leave him, so i should stick to my word.

"Hai, i understand. Please take care of him for me" I smiled and turned around and left the hospital, without saying good bye.

And without admitting that _I love him._

* * *

Natsume's POV

The door slowly opened and i saw a brunette girl, with brown eyes. I couldn't remember who she is.

"Oi, who are you" She turned around to face me. She smiled childishly, and that reminded me of someone.

"You don't remember me, sempai?" Sempai, someone used to call me that. I saw in my mind a girl with brunette hair and and a bright smile, I'm in love with this girl, but her face is sort of black and shadowed. Is that the girl?

"No, what your name?" I remembered the letter M, and S. The girl that i'm in love with, that's her initials.

"Miki Sakirano"

"I remember someone important to me, but i don't who. Is...it you?" She smiled gently and i took it as a yes.

"Sempai i think you've had alot for one day, i should go" No wait, i grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't go. I love you" She broke the hug and faced to smile at me. she went up closer and kissed my forehead.

"I love you sempai"

* * *

**AHHHHH I got mad just writing this. **

**Sorry if this amnesia thing doesn't exist. I made it up slightly hehehe. **

**So to clear any confusion.**

**Mikan has yet to decided on her feelings. She confused.**

**Miki tricked Natsume into thinking she's the girl he loves.**

**And Natsume believe Miki is the girl.**

**RXR**


	23. Chapter 23 Who Are You?

**Hello everyone i am feeling a bit lazy today so unfortunatly i will write a short chapter.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**i'll write a better one next time.**

* * *

Natsume's POV

_I love you sempai_

When i hugged her, it didn't feel right. I felt as if something was missing, like a missing puzzle piece, this girl is the girl i love, but why doesn't it feel right?

"Sempai, don't worry i will be back tomorrow" She let go of me and gave me a reassuring smile, it didn't feel right.

"No Miki, let's go on a date" I said, but i didn't mean it. I just wanted to see if she really is the girl. Even when i said her name it felt wrong.

She gave it some thought before agreeing.

"Sure, let's go eat some Howalons. I loveee howalons" She jumped up and down excitedly. Just then i had a flashback of a girl standing in line for Howalons and hugging it.

I blinked my eyes once, twice, then came back to reality.

"Sure" I said, and got out of bed, while she linked her arms next to mine. I stared into her eyes, and frowned. Her eyes are... brown. But the girl i love was hazel...Snap out of it Natsume, there's no one else, you love but her.

We got on the bus to central town and i pretended i was sleeping, but i was just peeking at Miki. She was staring out the window, absent-mindedly.

Then i had another flashback, this time we were at the bus and a brunette haired girl drooling over howalon. I still couldn't see this girl i was having flashbacks of.

I stare at Miki again, the girl i love drools over Howalon, but she just sits there.

I got into a deeper thinking, who is this girl. I'm starting to doubt if i ever even loved her. But she was there for you Natsume, she was there the whole time, you were in the hospital. This has to be her.

But in the back of my mind a voice was telling me otherwise.

We got off the bus and there was a huge crowd of people, you could barely see where Miki was going. I almost lost track of her, but soon found her again, over by some girl store. I ran to catch up to her and grabbed her by the wrist when...

It wasn't her it was someone else.

* * *

**SORRY IT"S SOOO SHORT**

**Sux i know, but it will be better next time.**

**RXR...if you want, this one sux.**


	24. Chapter 24 Something About Her

**Hey guys it's been soo long since i updated on this story soooooo **

**sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was glumly walking down the streets when someone grabbed my wrists, and turned me around. My eyes widened, it was Natsume.

I regained my posture and remembered that i had to do this for him, i can't let him remember that inccident.

"Ah, sorryy i thought you were someone else." He said in a suspicious manner. Not good. I have to throw him off track.

I glared at him and walked past him coldly. Obviously he was shocked, and caught up with me again.

"Hey, what's your problem"

"You. Get out of my face" Wahhhh i'm sorry sempai. He suddenly smirked and said.

"Hn, that's real tough talk for someone who wears polka dotted panties"

"Same goes here polka dotted boxers" Kyaaaa did i just say that? Sempai blushed and i smiled in triumph. So i decided to walk away while he was still embarassed. Unfortunately he didn't

"Wait, do i know you?" Oh no, what should i say? I turned around to face him and smiled.

"Nope" Popping the "p", and i skipped happily the other direction.

Why did i just do that? I'm so weird today. Well, i least i left him dazed so i won't see him again.

Few minutes later i run into and Howalon shop and drool recklessly, and was about to get some howalon when...

"Hey, you. It is you right?" How ironic i meet sempai once again, in front of the howalon shop. Great! i thought sarcastically.

"Uhh let me think. Do i know you?" What are you saying of course you know him! You just saw him a few minutes ago! ARGHHH

"Um, yeah we met by the girls store, _Polka"_ He smirked. I fumed, how dare he! Even when he lost his memory he still calls me polka!

"Ohh right, your the creepy pervert who wears _pink _polka dotted boxers. Now i remember you" I retorted back. on the inside i was blushing madly. PINK? kyaaaaa that's soo kawaii.

"Are you getting some Howalon?" He ignored my comment and pointed to the shop. Should i say yes? But then he might suspect something.

"Uhhhhhh... no." I said while secrety saying goodbye to my howalon. My eyes full of disappointment, i turn to sempai angryily.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more

"YES! now get out of my life" I said harshly. Sorry sempai, but never mess with a girl who wants her howalon.

"Wait! I kinda lost my girlfriend and i'm bored" He said casually. Ouch boyfriend, girlfriend? He already has a girlfriend? It's been a day!

"Not my problem" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, yes it is. Cause you remind me of someone i know, and i want see if i remember anything." I started getting nervous. I have got to get rid of him.

"Oh really now?" I smiled sweetly. Hehehe your gonna get it sempai.

"Yup" I paused for a second and said.

"Okay...on one condition"

"What's that?" He said curiously I smirked. Fell right into the trap.

"Oh, you'll se. Come with me" I skipped down the streets with sempai following me.

I entered the store which sempai grabbed me, and when i first entered the store i saw sempai's expression change. HA!

I grabbed a ton of clothes and pushed them all on sempai. He stared at me like iwas crazy, and pushed my hands saying to go try them on.

He went inside the change room and after a few seconds i slowly backed away, and ran out the door!

I hid behind the windows and watched sempai come out the change room shocked.

"Hey! Where did you go ?" He started to run out the door, when the alarm went beep beep beep. I snickered as the owner came out saying him to pay for the clothes.

Mission complete.

I whistled happily and i went inside another store to buy more clothes.

After the day was done, i was waiting out the bus stop. it was getting late, and i was sitting on a bench, while thinking about what happened the last time i was here.

The bus arrived and i went in sat at the very back seat, and fell asleep.

* * *

Natsume's POV

At the end of the day, i lost both Miki and that strange girl. Arghh, i messed up my hair as i walked down the streets.

From far away i saw the bus leaving and i ran hurrily to catch up with the bus driver stopped and i thanked him.

I looked around the bus and it was pretty empty, and as i scanned the whole place, i saw the strange little girl sleeping at the back of the bus.

I smiled unconsiously, and walked up the hall, and sat next to her.

I took a long glance at the girl and found her, irrasistably beautiful. Her hair was brunette and she had an angelic smile. But when i was looking at her now, she was frowning in her sleep, and a tear escaped her eye.

"S-Sempai" She mumbled, and leaned her head against my shoulder. At that moment a flash back came into my mind. It was a girl, and me. We were in class and she was sleeping while leaning her head against my shoulder.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and looked at her one more time, there was somethin about her...

something i didn't know what.

But i was going to find out.

* * *

**SOOOO how is it? Good? Bad? Bad enough to not review?**

**WAHHHHHHHH I'm heart broken... like mikan.**

**Please RxR :P**


	25. Chapter 25 Truth or Lie

**For all gakuen alice fans, DID U NO THAT CHAPTER 144 IS OUT**

**WOOO HOOOO **

**u gotta check it out, it's the best chapter in a longg time**

**i screammed out jumping up and down as i saw it.**

**anyway enjoy :)**

Natsume's POV

As the bus abruptly stopped i let weird girls's head dropped and yelled out in pain and i smirked.

"Hey, what was that for?" She demanded. I shrugged my shoulders, and she put her hands on her waist. I raised an eyebrow, and she looked absoultely shocked.

"Hmph, fine whatever." She stood up but i grabbed her wrist before i even knew what was happening.

"Uh, wait"

"What?" she look as if she wanted to get away as fast as possible. What should i say?

"What's ur name?" I randomly asked. She was taken back, and slowly answered.

"Uhh, Mikan. Mikan Sakura" At the moment i saw an image of me bumping into a girl with curls that reached her waist, and finally as she looked up, i could see her face.

It' wasn't Miki at all, it was...

"you" She looked at me like i was crazy.

"Yes, me. What about it?"

"Your the girl, it wasn't Miki, it was you" Her hazel orbs widened and she took a step closer.

"Did u remember, natsume?" She grabbed my shoulders, and I felt warm. She knows me.

"Not exactly, i just know your the person important to me." She looked disappointed, but also relieved.

"Oh, i'm just one of your close friends, remember at the hospital?" Oh right, she was there, with Miki.

"But-" she interrupted.

"I should go" She smiled sadly and left the bus. I stood there until the bus driver kicked me out. I wanted to remember more, i felt this huge urge to go and see her again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up with a big headache and confusion. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was the girl standing in line for howalons, on the bus, and in class. They were all her, it wasn't Miki, but why would she lie to me? If she wasn't the girl i love then why would she say she is?

With such thoughts, i made my way across the hall when i suddenly heard a voice. I hid behind the door.

_Wait, why am i hiding?_ i thought to myself and was about to come out when...

"I'm so sorry Miki, but i don't think i can lie to Natsume sempai anymore" Lie? To me? That voice, it was that girl, Mikan. Why is she talking about?

"NO! i mean, you don't remember? You hurt him. You were the one who left him. So why are you trying to get close to Natsume again? Just stay away. I can make him forget everything, i can make him happy." Miki said. What are they talking about? I didn't understand any of it.

"I heard from Ruka sempai, you lied to sempai about everything. Why would you do that, Miki?" She asked. I could hear Miki let out an impatient sigh.

"Because, I love Natsume, and he's mine. Why do you even care? You rejected him" She spat.

"So you lied to him about being your girlfriend? So you pretended to be me? That's not love, Miki. Please stop." She pleaded.

"A little lie never hurt anyone" I stepped out and saw her smirking. I finally spoke.

"You what?" They turned and gasped when they saw me. Especially Miki.

"N-Natsume" Miki said innocently.

"You lied to me?" I asked in a whisper.

"No! Of course not, i love you, why would i do that? She just trying to separate us. Don't believe her" She said while pointing to Mikan.

While Mikan was on the verge on tears.

I saw two stories to believe, and i had made my decision.

"No, i don't believe YOU, all this time you were pretending to be her, she's the one i love right?" I was abit uncertain, when Miki started crying.

"You do this every time, Natsume. Every time when _she _acts all innocent, you believe her. You never believe me" Miki said while tears were pouring out of her. Mikan looked shocked.

This time i turned to Mikan.

"Is that true?"

"No!"

"Then your her right? Your the girl i love?" I asked desperatly.

"Well, yes but-" I never listened to her explanation cause i hugged her tightly. And i could see Miki' biting her lower lip. And when we broke the hug she then said.

"Fine, believe her. But let me warn you. She broke your heart, she was just playing with you. And when the time comes you'll believe _me" _Then Miki stormed out of the room.

I never really gave much thought about what she said cause i was too busy smiling at Mikan.

But i noticed her expression was full of worry.

**RXR**


	26. Chapter 26 Revealed

Mikan's POV

Everything was just perfect.

I convinced myself. But it wasn't true at all.

It was the next day after that whole blow out with Miki. Who knew she was so evil? Anyway now i'm sitting on the couch with Sempai's arm around me.

Even thought i should feel incredibly happy, i'm not. Not when at any time, Sempai could remember that night. The night when he confessed and i rejected him.

Arghhh why must things be soo complicated?

"Hey, polka could you tell me everything about us?" Sempai asked.

"Uh sure. Well, for one i hate it when you call me Polka. i have a name." He chuckled, and i felt so guilty. What would he think of me when he finds out?

"What else?"

"Umm, well we met in front of school when you thought i was in high school. Then we met again with Hotaru and ruka sempai as well. And i even taught to how to smile. It a year after, in graduation we saw each other again and you gave me a teddy bear as a graduation present. I still have that by the way. And on the first day of high school you confessed to me that you liked me."

I was blushing madly by then, and he smirked.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Umm, well, not much but by then i had to move because of You-chan my childhood friend and to sort out my feelings, but on the moving day, you never came to say goodbye. I still don't have an explanation for that, you know. Anyways two years later i came back and we bumped into each other AGAIN. Seemed like fate at the time..."

I felt that the guilt was eating inside of me.

"What's wrong mikan?" He was worriedly, i'm not worthy of you sempai. Gomen.

"Nothing" I faked a smile and continued "So that's when Miki came in, and she was your childhood friend, and she acted like me. A few days later you took me on a date and at the end of the day...you said you...loved me..."

My voice cracked at the end but i held the tears in.

"And... what did you say? I never got a reply on any of my confessions? Harsh" He joked, and i let of an empty laugh.

"Umm, i should go now. it's getting late" I said while changing the subject. I stood up aburptly and quickly left his room.

But just then i heard a big thump.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Well, that was weird. I shrugged my shoulders, and stood up to get to go to bed when...

THUMP

I blacked out and but the last thing i said was

"Mikan"

_... Hey where am I? I look around and saw ... me. I was walking around the school when i bumped into a brunette girl. Exactly like my flashback. _

_"Oi, watch where your going" I said in a stoic voice. _

_As i witnessed the scene, i realize that this is the first time Me and Mikan met. This is the story she was telling me about._

_Then i saw Me bumping into her again but this time there was Hotaru and Ruka. Just like she said. _

_As i was watching everything from afar, slowly all this feelings were rushing back to me, and i was remembering everything._

_Finally i was at Central park, with her. It was our date that i dragged her to. _

_Then we were at the bus stop, where we were fighting and i confessed out of the blue. _

_Now i was feeling uneasy, i felt a feeling that something bad was going to happen._

_And it did, she looked at me with a shocked face and said._

_"No" _

_My eyes widened. Then i remembered everything, and knew what was about to happen next._

_"NO" I yelled out for real, but it was to late, i had crashed into the truck and then everything went pitch black._

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Mikan. She was crying while calling 911.

"Please, someone help. He's unconsious, and i'm scared!" I took the phone from her and her eyes widened.

"Natsume, i was so worried-" she tried to hug me but i didn't let her.

I stared at her until she figured it out.

"Y-you remember everything, huh?" I nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, but-"

"You lied, just like Miki told me" My fist clenched. I was such a fool to believe her.

"I'm sorry Sempai, but please-"

"No, I can't trust you anymore. Get out" I could she was hurt, and i wanted to reach out but i couldn't do that.

Not when she lied.

So she stood up and left.

I ended up crying the whole night, heartbroken.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Come on Natsume, it's been weeks since you remembered and now your still a dump" Ruka said while pounding on the door.

Yes, ever since i found out the truth, i have been locking my self up in my room. Being miserable.

Ruka has tried to convince to me to come out, even hotaru tried.

Even her.

She's tried to apologize a million times, but i never hear it.

Imai tried to break in too, but that's just the thing about a special star room.

It's Imai proof.

Nothing could make me come out.

Nothing.

The pounding had stopped, and i finally relaxed.

Until i heard Ruka talking on the phone.

"WHAT? Mikan's at the hospital? WHY? Is she hurt? Okay, I'll be right there" He hung up the phone and rushed hurrily. My head was still trying to comprehend what he just said.

Mikan's at the hospital?

Without thinking, i ran out the door and arrived at the hospital.

_Hang in there Mikan._

**RXR**


	27. Chapter 27 The End

**AHHHHHHHHH omg how should i end this?**

* * *

Natsume's POV

_Hang in there Mikan_

As I opened the doors to the Hospital, and I rushed to the front desk and asked.

"Excuse me, what room is Mikan Sakura in?" I was panicing a bit...ok alot. But I just had a feeling that this is because of me. The lady at the front desk was checking through some files and finally said.

"Um, there is no one under that name sir. Are you sure?" What? That's impossible.

"Check again"

"Um sir-"

"CHECK AGAIN, DAMMIT" I slammed the desk, and the lady jumped slightly. Then I heard a voice say from behind.

"Natsume sempai?" I quickly turned around and saw Mikan, she was standing awkwardly, half shocked, and half glad.

But I didn't care, I didn't care about anything, this whole time I had been so nervous about her, that all I care about right now is that she's safe.

I went up to hug her suddenly and tightly.

"Baka, what the hell were you thinking?" I demanded. She raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" I was going to say something but... I didn't know what? Is she hurt? Is she in some kind of accident? I looked up and down to see if there were any casts or bruises or cuts but...nothing.

"Hey, Natsume you finally came out huh?" I saw Ruka coming with Imai, smiling evilly. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to think what just happened here. Then it hit me.

"You." I pointed at Ruka and he smirked.

"Yes, what about me?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent. You lied about Mikan being hurt"

"Oh no, no, no, I said that Mikan is in the hospital, which she is...only to help out with Hotaru's brother" He smirked in victory. At that moment I wanted to punch his little face. Best Friend my ass.

"Wait, so you thought I was in some sort of accident, even though I was just volenteering?" Mikan cut in. I stared at her and nodded slightly, expecting her to laugh, but she smiled instead.

"Yeah, I may exaggerated a bit. But atleast your finally out of your room" Ruka smiled once more. I rolled my eyes.

"I think we should give them some space, so stop blabbing like an idiot, Bunny boy" Imai finally said, and Ruka blushed.

HA take that!

After the two left, we sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, and there was silence.

"I'm so sorry" She said first.

"About what?" I was the one who stupidly fell for Ruka's tricks.

"About.. lying, and... about that incident" Her head was down low, and I didn't like it, I didn't want her to be sad because of me.

"Hey, forgive and forget right?" I tried to joke, but she didn't think it was so funny.

"You don't understand, I tried really hard to forgive and forget. After I came back I thought I had already forgot about it, I thought I didn't have anymore feelings for you, sempai"

I was disappointed and, angry to hear this from her.

"So then why did you pretend to love me, before?" I questioned.

"I didn't pretend. I-I-. The moment I thought I was going to lose you, I realized I don't ever want to spend a day away from you. I realized...that I-I do l-love you"

When I heard her say the L-word, I smiled, but only on the inside. On the outside I kept a stoic face.

"Prove it"

* * *

Mikan's POV

"_Prove it" _

What? I just I said love him, and he tells me to prove it?

"How?" I asked nervously. I gulped when I saw a huge smirk from sempai's face.

He leaned in and I blushed, but can you blame me? Anyway, he then whispered in my ear something that made me go absolutely stiff.

"NO! NO WAY" I shook my head strongly, but sempai just said.

"I guess you don't love me then" He said in a sad, innocent voice. Arghh that too cute, and irrisitable.

I crossed my arms and relunctantly said

"Fine"

Here I am standing at the hospital roof, with sempai next to me, and I'm about to do the most embarrassing thing of my life.

I took a deep breath, and walked to the edge of the roof, I saw all these people walking by.

They'll never know what hit them.

I counted slowly.

1

2

3

"I FREAKING LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA, AND HE'S MINE, SO BACK OFF." Then to add the attention, sempai yelled back

"I FREAKING LOVE MIKAN SAKURA, AND ANY GUY THAT LAYS A FINGER ON HER IS DEAD" Everyone was staring by now so I thought I could kick it up a notch.

I grabbed sempai's collar roughly and pulled him closer, then kissed him.

It lasted about 5 seconds, but that was enough to recieve a huge applaud. I was blushing madly, while sempai was still shocked.

All I heard was shoutings like

"YOU GO GIRL"

"WOOT YEAHHH"

"AWWW" and even

"HEY NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION IN A HOSPITAL"

I grabbed sempai's wrist and ran the heck out of there. I was panting so loud, that sempai finally caught on. He was smiling at me weirdly and I was scared even more.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing" Then he pulled me in for another kiss.

Unfortunatly that kiss was broken off when we heard someone screech.

"YOU! How dare you take Natsume away from me" Yup it was the one and only, Miki Sakirano.

She stomped up to us and

SLAP

I touched my left cheek and stared at her. I could tell Natsume sempai was furious.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded. But she ignored him, she was about to slap me again, but sempai caught her wrist. She struggled for a while but finally gave up.

"She rejected you, then she lied to you, then she almost killed you. What more do you need?"Miki stomped on her foot.

"All I need is her. I only love her." Sempai replied, and I felt so touched. But just when I was starting to all mushy I saw Miki's expression, and it was filled with, anger, hatred, but mostly pain.

Because she had just heard from the guy she loves, loves another girl. After that she ran quickly down the stairs and I yelled.

"Wait, Miki" I was going to run after her, but sempai grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go, after all she's done she needed to hear that." Sempai reasoned, but I didn't listen. I shook him off, and quickly ran off.

I found her out side the hospital, crying on the bench. I carefully sat next to her, and waited.

"Go. Away" She said, while her face was buried under her hair.

"No." I said simply, but strongly. After a few minutes she finally cried out

"Why? Why you? Why not me? I love him so much. I would do anything for him." She sobbed, and I felt sad for this girl, she was only trying to win the affection of her love.

"Why...do you love sempai?" I asked curiously. She lifted her head up and stared at me with big puffy eyes. Finally she said

"I met Natsume when I was five years old. My parents were always moving, so I didn't have any friends, or family. My parents barely gave me any notice, and all I had was stuffed toys, and servants. I would always try to buy my friends but it never worked, they all left eventually.

So I decided to give up...on life. At such an early age too, I went to the nearest cliff, and I took off my shoes, and looked down, there was water beneath and rocks everywhere. Then I heard a voice. "You know if your going to die, there's no reason why you should take off your shoes" I turned around and saw a boy, just my age. It was Natsume.

I started arguing with him, that my life is miserable so I should just end my life. But then he told me his story, that his grandfather had killed himself off a cliff as well. He was really close to his grandfather too, his grandfather was such a kind, and gentle man he told me. But when he also told me the gruesome story of how his grandfather died, I slowly started back out.

Ever since then I would follow around Natsume-kun, because he was my saviour. He was the only person to really understand me, and I even thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong..."

I was speechless. How could a five year old go through so much? I unconsiously put my hand on her back, and smiled.

"So he was your hero?"

"No, he's my everything. the reason why my heart beats." She smiled sadly.

"I never knew that you went through such a thing, but I'm sorry I could never give up sempai. After everything we've been through, I find myself loving sempai more then ever. Not only does he make my heart beat, but he also brightens my day, without him it feels incomplete, without him I thought I was going to be soul-less, empty, a dead living body, now that we finally have each other, I could never think to let him go, just like that" I said with such passion.

Miki stared at me for a long hard time, and sighed.

"I understand, and I think you should go now, back to Natsume" She said softly. I stood up and left her in peace.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everthing is just perfect

And this time, it's true.

I am having a movie night at sempai's house, with Hotaru, and Ruka sempai.

YAY,I knocked on sempai's door, wearing cute polka-dotted Pj's, what can I say. They've grown on me. But don't tell sempai. *Wink*

"Good, Mikan you're finally here. We're going to watch Scream 3" Hotaru said when I just came inside.

"What? I horror movie?" I hate scary things.

"Yes, Natsume picked it" I quickly turned to sempai, and saw him shrugging his shoulders.

**RING RING RING**

"I'll get it!" I said hurriedly, wanting to avoid the movie. I picked up the phone, and said.

"Moshi, moshi. This is Mikan Sakura speaking."

"Mikan, it's me Subaru, I think you should come to hospital, quick. Your friend Miki has..."

I dropped the phone, and caught everyone's attention. Sempai rushed to my side first.

"Polka, what's wrong?" My hands were shaking and I clenched in a fist.

"We got to get to the hospital. NOW"

A few minutes later me, sempai, Ruka, and Hotaru, all came running through the doors. We saw Subaru-nee looking sadly at us.

"Oni-chan, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it" He shook his said slowly, and my eyes were bulging.

"W-what do you mean, s-she didn't make it?" I asked was hugging me from the behind, and Hotaru was holding Ruka's hand.

"She wanted you to have this letter, I'm so sorry Mikan we did the best we could" He gave me a letter and walked away.

I held the letter in my hands until we arrived back home.

When I was in my room alone, I slowly opened the envelope, and read...

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hi Mikan, I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't live life without Natsume. Remember when I told you he's the reason why my heart beats? Well, now that he's gone from my life, my heart no longer beats. But I'm glad that Natsume found someone, who will love him as much as I did. And even more, because I could give Natsume everything but happiness. YOU can Mikan. You can make Natsume truly happy, so that's why I can leave knowing everything will be alright._

_I don't hate you Mikan, so please don't think that this is yours or his fault. It was just a matter of time, I should have died before at that cliff._

_P.S Tell Natsume that I truly did love him._

_Love Miki._

Tears started to pour out of me, I'm so sorry Miki.

I'm so sorry.

I heard a knock on the door and saw that it was sempai.

I opened the door, and gave him the letter, after a few seconds he expression changed, and he hugged me tightly.

"S-She r-reallyy l-loved you s-sempai" I said while sobbing.

"Shhh, I know, Mikan." Natsume comforted me.

"A-and I want to love you as much as she did, I'll love you for as long as I live, sempai, but please don't forget her"

He broke the hug, and cupped my cheeks, my eyes were red from crying.

He pulled me in for a kiss, and it was salty, mainly from the tears. But it was passionate.

"I love _you, _Mikan. Not Miki. So please don't cry."

I nodded my head, and I let sempai in, and we got to talking.

"What was she like?

"Did you like her?"

"What was your grandfather like?" I asked all these questions while sempai answered them. After a few hours of honouring Miki, I finally became tired, and my eyes started drooping.

"Hey, you tired?" sempai asked.

"*Yawns* A bit" So sempai carries me to my bed, piggybacking on his warm back. He gently puts me on the bed, and lies down next to me.

My eyes are closed but I could tell sempai's staring at me.

"Mikan?"

"Hmm?" I said half awake.

"I love you"

"I love you too, sempai"

And with that, I drifted off to sleep...

**THE END!**

* * *

**FINALLY YAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAAYAYAYAYAYA.**

**IT'S OVER!**

**But i'm not so sure i want it to end. :)**

**Anway thank you for everyone who reviewed, and liked the story. Your reviews really helped me get me through my day.**

**It showed me that I could something.**

**THANK YOU ALL, AND I LOVE YOU**


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

**Hello everyone, I thought that the last chapter would be the last time i talked to u guys but so many people wanted some epilogue or sequel. **

**So i went with an epilogue. Hope this would satisfied everyone. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mikan's POV

_5 years later..._

"HOTARUUUUUU" I yelled out as I ran to hug my faithful and bestest best friend. But unfortunately I was greeted with an cold hard Baka Gun, and fell on the ground.

"Owwie, Hotaru what was that for?" I asked while I rubbed my head. My best friend just stood there looking at me with a soft expression, and a slight smile.

"I didn't want to get infected by your Baka Germs." She said while helping me up.

Yes, it's true Hotaru has softened over the years, thanks to a "certain" someone.

Who? Well, it's...

"Hotaru, where were you?" Ruka ran toward us and smiled. The Mrs, Ruka Nogi has definately softened over the years thanks to Ruka sempai.

Yeah you heard me, Mrs Ruka Nogi...

THEY GOT MARRIED.

At such an early age too, but Ruka wanted to marry fast, and Hotaru saw no reason why not.

And the best part is...that I was the bridesmaid. EEEK, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. I wanted to be a bridesmaid forever.

"Mikan? What did you want to talk about? Remember time is money." Hotaru asked impatiently. Hotaru is still money obsessed, and greedy.

She works as an inventor, no surprise there, she was a genieus.

"Oh right! I completely forgot! Ummm..." I scratched my head thinking, and Ruka and Hotaru sweatdropped.

!

"Now I remember, it's that egotistical, self centered, pervert of a jerk, Natsume" I almost cried as I finished my sentece.

To them it seemed like a daily routine, but this time it was serious.

"What now? Did he tease you? Harass you?" Hotaru said jokingly. I huffed my cheeks and shook my head.

"He...he...he... was CHEATING ON ME!" I bursted into tears and felll down crying anime style. Ruka smiled, and Hotaru rollled her eyes.

"Don't worry Mikan, it's probably some misunderstanding" Ruka comforted, but it was no good.

"No. This isn't the first time I saw him with another girl. This is the fifth time this month" I cried while biting on a hanker kief dramatically.

"Stop crying Baka you look ugly, like a hag. Have some faith in your boyfriend, will ya?" Hotaru said while taking the hanker kief away from me.

"Umm, okay. I should listen to Natsume's explanation before I go throwing his stuff out of my house"

Oh, right Natsume and I living together, for about two years now. We've had so many arguments, some I kicked him out of the house for, but he always comes back with an explanation, or an apology.

"So, just hear him out Mikan, kay?" Ruka said gently, and my big hazel eyes were red from the tears.

After I left the happy couple in peace, I went to visit Miki's grave. And I smiled as I a placed a crimson flower on her grave.

Man, five years can really go by fast, right? In those five years, I have been cheerfuller, happier, and bubblier then ever.

I try and not to cry, even though it's never successful, but I do try not to cry in front of Miki.

I want to happy on her behalf, and be worthy as Natsume's girlfriend.

But lately that slanted-eyed freak has been avoiding me, and always leaving early on our dates, saying he has some important "business" to do.

He's probably out meeting with some chick, behind my BACK.

ARGHHHH I screamed mentally as I grabbed my brunette hair.

I grew my hair back to its waist length, and if I do say so myself, I look pretty good.

I sighed out loud, and head back to my home. Before I turned on the lights of our house, I saw candles everywhere, and a dinner table in the middle of our living room, where Natsume was sitting there waiting.

Being overly protective, and suspicious I thought it was for someone else and paniced.

"Hey Polka, your late" He joked while smiling. But I thought he was just being smug.

So I stomped up to him and hit him on the head.

"OWWW, what the hell, Mikan?" He said oh-so-innocently.

"What? Was I interupting a dinner with your little playdate?" I said without even thinking. I was so sure, so positive he was cheating on me, until he said...

"What?" He raised his short eyebrows, and demanded an answer, but all I could think about where how serious those eyesbrows were.

Boy, I am in deep trouble. So I decided to play it out.

"Don't say "What?" to me, Natsume Hyuuga. I know what your doing, whatever your doing, and I know that whatever your doing, is up to no good. Hmpf" I folded my arms, and thought to myself. _Good one Mikan._

Unfortunately I could tell that Natsume didn't buy this. So I went with plan B.

"Okayyy... I'M REALLY SORRY SEMPAI! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME, SO I SPIED ON YOU AND YOU WERE WITH FIVE DIFFERENT GIRLS IN ONE MONTH. SO I THOUGHT THAT THIS DINNER WAS FOR SOME OTHER GIRL. I'm weally weally sowwy."

I said in the cutest possible manner while my hands clapped together. You could tell I was trying to be cute, cuz I only say sempai on special occasions.

I was kneeling down, while I waited for some response.

"Are you done?" Natsume said while tapping his finger. I nodded like a child, and he smirked.

"Well, I don't forgive you." He said coldly and turned the other face. WAHHHHHH.

"Pwease, sempai I'm really sorry. Is there anyway we can forget this?" He slowly turned back to face me, and I saw a faint smirk.

"I guess, if you read this." He handed me a letter and as I was about to open it, he stopped me.

"Not yet. After I ask the question." I narrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"What question?" He slowly slid off his chair and kneel down as well. We were facing face to face, and I got caught in his crimson eyes once again.

_"Will you marry me Mikan Sakura?" _He took out a tiny box from his jeans, and opened up an engagement ring. I stood there frozen, and my eyes were widened.

"The letter, Polka" He gestured towards the letter, and I slowly opened it, and it read...

"YES" He smiled and hugged me tightly, while I was still shocked from the proposal.

"Now, I forgive you" He said while kissing the top of my forehead.

"B-b-bu-but, all those girls-" He cut me off

"-were from the jewarly store, I was trying to pick out a nice ring for you" He smirked, while I was struck dumbfounded.

"So...I guess this means were engaged right?" I asked to make sure. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Yes, it does. And were gonna get married, and have lots of kids" He teased.

"C-can...can I be the bridesmaid?" I said with such hope and Natsume sweatdropped.

"No, but you can be the most beautifull bride ever"

"Oh, well I guess that will do" I said cutely, and he laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"I love you Mikan." He said while still laughing.

"Well, I love me too! But not as much as I love you" I said while giggling.

* * *

_Two years later..._

"NATSUME HYUUGA, GET BACK HERE" I yelled, and a small raven haired boy came running towards me, and smiled brightly.

"Yes mommy?" He said with those big crimson eyes.

"How many times did I tell you to not to make a mess when your eating Howalon?" I asked with my hips to my side.

"Uhhhh, twice?" He said unsure.

"Ughhh" I said while wiping the candy off of my sons face.

Yes, my son. His name is Natsume Jr Hyuuga. My husband was so stubborn enough to name his own child like that. He's two years old, and looks exactly like Natsume, except his personality is all me.

Except for his messy eating. Ahem.

"Polka, stop yelling at your son, you'll make him go deaf" My oh-so-wonderful husband said while coming home from work.

He is a simple baker, mainly because of my big appeite, he became very skilled at cooking.

"DADDDY" Natsume ran toward Natsume, and he picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey honey, welcome home" I greeted him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"EWWW" Natsume covered his eyes, in disgust, and we laughed.

Yes, it was music to my ears.

* * *

**Okay it is over!**

**How did you like it? Was it good enough for an ending?/**

**I hope so, if you do please review for one last time ne?**

**For the SAKE OF NATSUME JR HYUUGA **

**RXR**


End file.
